The Newbie in Amity Park
by Pineapple References
Summary: Jozie Green is a 14 year old girl with a secret that got all of her friends, and neighbors to despise her, drove her from her old town, and left her an emotional wreck. After leaving her old home town she becomes super shy, secretive, and becomes friends with people she finds to be much like herself. Danny Sam and Tucker
1. Prologue

**Hello there audience! This is my first Danny Phantom fan-fic, and I am super happy with the story I have right now. I just want to write now this is not the first official chapter, this is just some background that needed to be included before I got the story going like a Prologue... I guess, I**** will update weekly if not earlier (because I already have a few more chapters typed out) Leave a review/favorite/follow, or even check out my other stories if you'd like. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters (insert more legal stuff here)** **If I did own Danny Phantom I would've totally put it back on air by now XD who else is excited for season four! (everyone on every social network keeps saying it'll come back in April so I hope they're right I miss the show) Enjoy! **

My name is Josephine Green, better known as Jozie Green by my friends. I am now 14 years old living happily in Amity Park with my new friends Tucker, Sam, and Danny. I've been here for about a few months now, and I've already warmed up to a few people here. I am a short brunette with a tough, determined look plastered on my face most of the time. My hair is always up in a messy bun that sticks out here, and there with two strands of hair that outline my face, and complete the rocker hair look. I always wear my favorite dark-denim, ripped jeans, and my favorite snug, black hoodie that only slightly shows off my small, but toned frame. I try to hide the faint glow permanently flashing in my green eyes with dark eyeliner, and mascara. I have pointed teeth, fangs hidden under my dusted rose, colored lips. My face is angled, and slightly paler than most people giving me a flushed look that exaggerates any color on my face like my eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and for me it is all too true. My glowing eyes are a dead giveaway.

About a year ago I had lost everything. My friends, my suburban small town life, all gone. It all started when I let my secret slip. I am not an average teen, I am a half-ghost. Crazy right? About two months before my secret slipped I was shot with multiple ectoplasmic rays when a team of ghost hunters called the Guys In White had stupidly missed their target, leaving me to become what I am today. I have never felt more agonizing pain in my life, it was like being electrocuted multiple times with, a billion taser guns. It was definitely the worst kind of torture I've endured, I'll do just about anything to keep myself from ending up in an electric chair, it shakes you to the very core it's just a feeling I'll never be able to forget, and haunts me to this very day. I was rushed to the hospital after the incident, still haven't transformed into my ghostly figure yet. I woke up ten hours later looking up to see my mom, and dad's teary faces over me. The doctors said I was probably the luckiest human alive. My heart had stopped for half an hour, I was technically dead. They had managed to 'Resuscitate' me, but I found out later that it was the ectoplasm from the rays infusing into my DNA that had saved my life. I wanted to be thankful for being given this second chance to live by using my new ghost form for good. I became slightly more malevolent in my human and ghost form. Because my ghost form nearly took over me in my human form, my eyes started to glow green, along with getting fanged teeth, but I was still me for the most part. The ectoplasm in the rays infused with my DNA turned me human/ghost hybrid. I was already trained in self defense, and hand-to-hand combat since I had already taken it for seven years. I always loved action movies, and I wanted to be like the fighters who were brave and knew exactly how to defeat the bad guys, so I practically begged by parents to take self defense classes was signed up for it when I was seven years old, and I loved it the day I started training. I worked my way up year by year learning a bit more in combat and defense by my teacher Jack. He became a very close family friend, and my personal teacher for all seven years of my training. He taught me so much about not just fighting, but morals that I still keep close to myself this day. Jack would always say "Do what you feel is right in your heart, and you can never be wrong." Okay, I worded that a bit off, but it went something like that. I could never capture every word of Jack's lessons, but the actual message stayed close to heart.

I kept my teachings close in mind, and made a promise to myself and to Jack to defend my town using the skills he taught me over the years, (although he didn't know about my powers so it was more like an unknown promise) and I eventually developed some ghostly powers on my own. Many ghosts have special oriented powers like how some ghosts have the ability to manipulate ice, electricity (yikes!), or specific objects. It took me some time to realize that eventually I would develop a specialty like the other ghosts. It started when I started feeling much more connected and empathetic for close ones, and for absolute strangers which I thought was just a phase, or random hormones (I didn't know, any theory I came up with would've been more believable than a ghost power) . Then I noticed I was getting emotionally connected with all people to the point where I could actually look into their minds, and read their emotions through the form of a color. This power baffled me because it was unlike any power I've seen in the ghosts I fought, but I did my research and discovered that this must've been my unique ability, I had a psychic link to others. I trained myself to use it in both human and ghost form overtime, and it eventually became just as naturally to me as breathing. It was perfectly suited to me, and became very helpful when one of my friends didn't want to open up to me for me to help them out. I knew that this was given to me to help others, and that was exactly what I always wanted to do.

I kept the promise I made to Jack and myself, and used my powers to help out my small town from ghosts, criminals, and even a few kids from mediocre bullies for quite some time. I also used my psychic talents to help out others with emotional problems, and I became a spirit lifter in my human form so I could give my ghost heroism a break once in a while. Of course my double identity had to remain unknown to the citizens for my sake, and because I didn't want everyone around me just because I had powers, I wanted people to like me, or dislike me for who I am. If they appreciate me more as a ghost than a halfa, then I'd rather that they all knew the original side of me first. Not like that was even a scenario nobody knew about my secret identity, my family, friends, no one.

One day it had slipped from my very hands. It was a life or death situation for my best friend Amy. She was about to be blasted to bits by an evil spirit from the ghost world. I had no time to hide, transform then save her. It was either my identity, or the very life of my best friend. So I remembered what Jack always said about doing what my heart told me, and I rescued my friend, transforming in front of the public. I thought that it couldn't be that bad, after all I was saving a person so they might even come to like me, or accept me in a matter of time. What was the worst that could've happened? Those who didn't see the actual incident all heard about it in the local news or from close friends, and my secret had already spread throughout my entire town in a matter of days. I thought that I would get respect for protecting them from evil, and have to face cheering fans all the time like heroes dealt with in the movies, but I was so wrong. It's just too bad that not everybody in my small town appreciated my powers.

I had the town split in my rights, one half loved me, and the other thought they would be better off without me. Those who did appreciate my help often thanked me on the streets, smiled, waved, and a few kids from my school even wanted to be my friend. One kind family even sent a thank-you basket to my house with a sweet note thanking me for all of the good I was doing for this town. I was flattered of course, but something just didn't sit right. Not everybody who appreciated my ghost half was ever this nice when I was just normal Jozie Green. It felt as if nobody wanted me for who I was, and they liked me as Jozie Fiend better.

On the other half I was left in isolation by all of my haters which was about half the town. They all called me a freak, a monster, a failed experiment, and other horrible heart-wrenching things on the streets. Those who I thought were somewhat good friends, and neighbors turned on my back not even muttering a 'thank you' for saving their butts all this time. I guess I couldn't blame them, I might have even been scared of myself at times, being in ghost form just turned me into a more powerful, malevolent being, it wasn't normal, and I think some of them had every right to fear me, but verbally abuse me? That was too much. Things didn't get better from there, many people decided to have protests for, and against me until it nearly got into court. I didn't want to be the cause of this much trouble. Although I had lots of appreciation, it would mean nothing if I was the reason that people would turn on each other ruining the whole town. My family and I decided that it would be for the best that we move away to another town so I can start over, make true friends, and keep this town from ripping itself apart.

Now I am attending Casper High in a small town called Amity Park. It is a cozy medium between a small suburban area, and a big city. Every building was so conveniently close to another that we could walk pretty much everywhere in the area. The school, the mall, the park, and the other hang out areas were all so close to where we, among most people in Amity Park lived. I loved it there the second I saw the place. There was just so much to explore, but my problem was not having anyone to explore it with. However I eventually became friends with Tucker a 'techno geek', (hey, that's what he referred to himself as when we were introduced, after quite a bit of him trying yet failing to flirt with me) Sam a unique goth, and Danny... Danny definitely had the quirks of being an awkward yet average teen, but I know there is something about him that he's hiding, he and is friends all have something unique about them. I have something unique about me too, but I can never let them know that… Here is my story.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed leave a review/follow/favorite or check out my page. Please criticize (not rudely though) I'd love to know how I did, and how I can improve my writing for you. As always ****:D Happy Reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**In case you were wondering below is Jozie's schedule it follows along into this chapter. Jozie has Biology with Danny, Social Studies with Sam (no that was not planned because of the S's) Math with Tucker, and all four of them have English, lunch, and gym together.**** Each day is skipped around a bit in classes, but the order remains the same. Thoughts and notes are in italics. Disclaimer: I don't own anything Danny Phantom related (insert more legal stuff here)**

**French**

**Art**

**Biology**

**Math**

**Social Studies**

**Gym**

**Lunch**

**English**

I can remember the time it took to meet Danny, Sam, and Tucker too well, it's almost as if it happened the other day. Of course me being the shy person I am, it took a school week just to warm up to the trio, and actually have full conversations with them like friends would. It definitely took some time, but after quite a lot of flirting, (mostly on Tucker's part) suspicions, and horrible fails I finally got to know, and come to grow onto the three as a close friend.

**Week 1: Monday**

I walked out of the principal's office clutching my new schedule, school map, and other student information. _Okay, according to to this locker 284 should be right around here... great. _I saw three kids by the area where my locker should be. One of them was a goth girl with jet-black hair, amethyst eyes and lips, very pale skin, a black cropped tank top with a purple oval, and a green and black skirt to compliment the purple leggings, and black combat boots she had on. The tired-looking boy leaning against the lockers had raven hair, paled skin, lively blue eyes, and a baggy white t-shirt with a red oval in the center and red on the collar and sleeves. The baggy, light-denim jeans he had on completed the 'average' look that came off from his appearance. The third boy working at his locker was dark skinned, had round glasses over his teal eyes, a red beret, a yellow long-sleeved shirt on, and green khaki pants which I assume summed up a look that showed a smarter student look, but not too nerdy.

It took me a second to realize that I had gotten tense, I was so nervous, I darted my eyes around. I didn't want to talk to them! It's not that they didn't seem like nice people, but I barely had enough social skills to talk in an organized conversation with the principal, and the other teachers this morning alone. Talking to students would be an entirely different situation, one that I don't want to deal with today. I sighed, and walked closer to the trio who just noticed my presence. The dark-skinned boy said something to his friends with a smile, and walked up to me "Hi I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley. You must be the new girl we've been hearing about, so if you want to meet some people around here just come to me. I'm always available." He finished with a wink. I stuttered a bit before looking back at his friends, the boy was trying to hold back a giggle, but they both showed pity in their eyes.

"Oh, I-uh thanks, but um... is locker 284 around here?" Of course I knew it was somewhere around there, but I wasn't going to just blow him off like that. Besides this conversation had to end quickly! I don't usually get hit on by guys. The boy behind him coughed "Sorry," he stepped to the side revealing the bottom locker I was stuck with for the year, great. I muttered a thanks, sat on my ankles, and opened the rusty thing. The squeal of the metal made us all cringe and tense up, but I just went on putting my books in until I separated the few I actually needed for the first few periods. "So, um you're new here." The raven-haired boy said trying to make a conversation. "Oh, uh... well yea, um. I'm sorry, but I should really get going." With that I stood up, tilted my head down into my books, and walked quickly to my first class, French. I saw them throughout my classes, but I avoided talking to anyone for the rest of the day, ducking away from every person I passed earning a few suspicious looks, and expressions that screamed 'weirdo' from the A-lister jerks. This year should be interesting.

**Week 1 Tuesday:**

I walk into my biology class late, _oh I hope the teacher isn't too tough, I'm sure they couldn't be. I am still new here after all. _I walk in and see the balding, short, round teacher wearing glasses, and in his usual red sweater, tie, and blue pants. His expression morphed into a small smile when he saw me, "Miss Green is it? Well you are excused for tardiness since it is your second day here, but unfortunately we do not have another student to be your lab partner today so-" The teacher's nasally voice was cut off by a student running through the door entering the class hunched over panting, his raven hair flopped over his face so I couldn't quite catch who it was.

"Sorry I'm late." I recognized him as soon as he looked up and showed his face. I saw him the other day, he was the tired boy with blue eyes. He looked a bit more lively today, I guess since he pretty much just ran here. His hair looked wind-blown, and flopped just over his eyes which really brought out his animate blue irises.

"Perfect! Miss Green, you can work with Mr. Fenton in the lab today." Fenton stood up a bit straighter rubbing the back of his neck as he smiled at me. I knew he recognized me from the other day, I can see the connections he's making in his eyes. Great. We both walk over to the lab after the teacher handed Fenton a box full of microscopes, slides, and junk we needed for the lab. We walked over to the table and he set the box down then finally spoke breaking the silence.

"I know we didn't really get to introduce the other day so uh Hi, I'm Danny." He leaned an arm on the table holding his other hand out for a handshake. I took it,

"Jozie. Sorry about running off the other day, I'm not great at talking to people on the first day." I looked down scrunching my shoulders up, blushing.

"It's alright," He smiled at me sympathetically, but I just blushed and looked away. _Why can't I just be comfortable talking to other people for once?_ We started taking the equipment out of the box, and started to set up the lab. Danny broke the silence again.

"I know Tucker can come off as a bit too flirty, but he really is a good person when you get to know him." He smiled and rolled his eyes, but I just stood there nodding.

"I'm sure he only wants to be a friend of course... right?" I cocked my head to the right looking at Danny.

"Well, uh he is pretty persistent on getting a girlfriend." Danny chuckled "He pretty much hit on every girl in the school, and asked every single one to homecoming this year."

I giggled a bit_. _"I'll give him points for effort." Danny chuckled whole-heartedly, and flashed a toothy smile. I nearly froze in my tracks and immediately closed my mouth blushing fiercely then forced myself to send a closed smile. _I'm such an idiot! He could've seen my fangs! Oh god this is why I can never talk to anyone._

"Hey Jozie is something wrong? You got all quiet on me." Danny radiated disappointment from his eyes, and I felt horribly guilty. _Why was I cursed with understanding people so deeply, yet lacking the capability of actually communicating with them like a normal person._

"Sorry Danny, I guess I'm still not quite used to talking with anyone around here just yet. Um come on, we have a lab to work on." The period ended in what seemed like forever. I made small talk with Danny, but the period just wouldn't come to an end. I stride out of the class ducking my head into my books, and walked to math._ At least it's just math, I'm good at math. Sure I don't love it, but who does. This period should be a breeze._

"All right students partner up and finish this worksheet I'm handing out. There will be no homework tonight except to finish whatever you don't do in class." I sighed._ Of course today had to be the one day we do a paired assignment. Maybe I could just work on it alone. _I started on the first question, but halfway through the teacher placed a hand on my desk and looked down at me.

"EVERYONE partner up, that includes you Miss Green." I couldn't make anything out, but a sigh and a nod and I looked around. Almost everyone was partnered up except for the one familiar looking boy who was heading towards me. Great.

"Hey, uh Jozie is it? Mind if I work with you?" Tucker asked sitting next to me, I guess I really don't have a choice.

"Sure," I sighed. I just hope Tucker was quick with his algebra. We worked surprisingly quick, until the second side of the page.

"So, what's your deal?" Tucker asked, "You just got first week jitters or what?" Tucker asked me not looking up from the problem on the page.

I shrunk in my seat a little, "Yea, I guess you can call it that. I'm just not much of a people's person." I finish the question a bit quickly. _Seriously, graphing? What is this, middle school?_

"So you're just shy huh?" Tucker faces me showing sincerity in his eyes.

"Yea." I look down, and blush. _I don't know what's worse, not being able to talk to anyone, or being forced to talk to people around here._

"It's okay Jozie, I can introduce you to some of my friends if you want to meet new people." Tucker smiled "By the way the answer to the next one is 2x-6." I smiled, at him.

"Thanks." When we only had about six problems left when I decided to speak up.

"How long have you known Danny?" I knew Danny had a very strong sense of friendship in his eyes when he talked about Tucker.

"Since forever I guess. How do you know Danny?" He looked at me with the same strong sense of friendship, but then suspicion when he asked me how I knew him.

"We have bio together." I looked down,_ okay only 4 questions left I don't want to do this at home!_

"Oh, okay. Do you know Sam?" He looked at me showing slightly less connections with her, but still a very strong sense of friendship.

"Was she the girl by the lockers with you?"

"Yup."

"I think we have social studies and english together." After I said this Tucker looked at me puzzled.

"You didn't notice us? Danny and I also have english with you." Tucker had disappointment and hurt lingering in his eyes

"Oh, uh I guess we do. Sorry. I only saw Sam since she passed by me before sitting, I usually avoid any eye contact with others. I nearly got beaten just yesterday by an evil spanish girl just for 'looking at her funny.' It's not my fault she didn't know I was only trying to get past her, and her stupid, blonde, cling-on blocking the damn hall." I felt my teeth clench into a scowl, my blood boil, and my eyes heated up glowing a brighter green. I then clasped my hand over my mouth and blushed. "Uh, sorry. I just can't stand those jerks, how the heck did they even get a popular title around here." Tucker just smiled.

"You would definitely like Sam, you don't even know her and you both already have something in common." He laughed showing memories of his friend in his eyes.

"And what might that be?" I asked, but I had a feeling it had to do with those girls.

"You hate Paulina and Star." Tucker half-smiled finishing his final question.

"Hey, I never said hate." I pointed out also just finishing the paper. Thank goodness!

"True, but I think it only takes real hate to get a shy person like you to rant to someone like me in the middle of math." Tucker snickered.

"Good point, but I don't hate them. I just really, really, really dislike them." I replied innocently. Tucker laughed just as the bell rung.

"Okay, same thing. So-uh you maybe wanna talk later?" Tucker shrugged after standing up with his books in hand.

"Oh, uh I don't know. If I see you later then sure." I weakly replied gathering my books. I didn't talk to anyone the rest of the day though. I hid away from the three I recognized all day, I even stayed invisible at lunch just to keep away from talking to anyone. I ate in the cafeteria of course just at an empty table. I almost blew my cover when I dropped a water bottle, but nobody seemed to notice.

**Week 1 Wednesday:**

The beginning of the day started out normally I didn't talk to a single person up until Biology when Danny kept trying to make a conversation, and in math when Tucker tried to hit on me again. I now sit in social studies bored out of my mind half-listening to whatever the teacher has to say about politics until I see a note on my desk. I look around until I see Sam smile softly and flick her wrist to the side as a wave. I open the note, _I heard you know about me because of Danny and Tucker. You wanna talk some time? It would be cool to have one friend that's a girl around here._

I smile a bit and scribble out a note, _Sure I know how guys can be. Great friends, but never quite get it. Do you happen to have gym next?_ I slipped the note to my left and I felt her hand take it quickly. I saw her smile a bit then scribble out something on a post-it before slipping it under my desk. _How does she do that so fast? _I take a look at the note, _Yea, we can walk to gym together, don't send anything_ _back I don't want -problem catching us and giving detention._ I turn to her and nod, then she nods back. About ten minutes later the bell rings. I gather my things and look up to see Sam smiling down at me.

"So, I heard a certain someone really, really, really dislikes Paulina and Star." I smile,

"Tucker told ya huh?" We both leave the class and head to the girl's locker room to change.

"How can you stand changing in here everyday? The other girls in here make me want to punch them before they even start 'changing.' And the showers? Forget it. I'd almost rather stay sweaty the rest of the day than have to deal with the girls in there." Sam cracked a smile.

"I know how you feel, I usually try to get in early to avoid all of them," Sam and I reached the locker rooms surprisingly early. I told her that I had to use the bathroom, but really I just wanted to slip away so I could turn intangible and invisible to change. This is definitely one of those moments when ghost powers has its perks. I made my way back to Sam visible again.

"Oh, Hey Jozie. If you wanted yo change alone you could've just said so. To be honest I don't really like changing in front of anyone either." I blushed and nodded wordlessly as a bunch of girls started to file into the locker room.

"Uh, I'm gonna... yea." I looked away from Sam who looked at me with confusion and suspicion, and I worked my way over to the doors.

"Hey, watch it new girl!" An icy spanish accent sliced through the air as I brush the nonexistent dust off my gym shirt. I didn't need this. Not today. I glared at Paulina letting the heat rise to my eyes until they were gold with anger. I walked out of the locker room quickly not noticing that Sam got suspicious when she saw Paulina cringe at the sight of me. I didn't talk to anyone during the first half of the period. I saw the trio playing basketball, but I made sure that they couldn't see me on the other end of the gym. After a while of this I decide to walk over to maybe converse for once on my own until I heard them talking.

"I don't know guys it was super weird. One minute she was startled by knocking into Paulina then the next minute Paulina is cowering away from her like she saw a ghost!" I freeze in my tracks. _What did Sam just say? Are there evil ghosts here too? Do they know about my secret? Why is she even talking about this? _My mind flooded with the possibilities as my eyes grew wide from shock, then even wider when Danny looked warily at me.

"Oh, uh hey Jozie!" Danny smiled looking at Sam. Danny looked back at me with another glance from Tucker, then Sam. I shake my head slowly thinking about the other possibilities while backing away. I feel the heat rise to my cheeks before running off into the bathroom. I don't care if this is invasive, it has to be done. I turn invisible and make my way back over to the three. Danny and Tucker looked at Sam with a mixture of pity, confusion, and empathy.

"It wasn't your fault Sam, don't be so hard on yourself." Danny cooed placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yea, Danny's right. Don't feel so bad, she's just really shy. I'm sure she'll come around." Tucker added with the same comforting tone.

"Thanks guys, but I don't know. I didn't think she'd take it so hard if she heard us do any of you know what's up with that?" Sam started to feel suspicious again. _Geez, is she always this involved. Ugh it's probably me, I need to start lying low, or lower. _

"I'm sure it's just because she's shy. She barely speaks in any of her classes, come to think about it she barely speaks to anyone at all."

"You're probably right. I'm going to talk to her at lunch today." Sam's voice was full of determination. Great. I guess she'll just be disappointed when she can't find me at lunch. I looked away for a split second only to hear a sharp breath come from Danny. I spun around, but only to see shocked faces, and a confused Danny.

" UGH! Stupid sense. It's been going off all week and nothing!" Danny growled clenching his fists.

"I'm sure you're just having an off week is all Danny, give it a break there hasn't been a ghost here in since last week!" Sam tried to cool Danny down, and grabbed his wrist. _So there are ghosts here! I guess that explains Sam talking about Paulina seeing a ghost. So... Danny's a ghost hunter? How ironic..._

"Yea dude, come on. I'm sure it's just something messing with your system. You should just rest a bit." Tucker smiled at Danny warmly.

"I guess, but something still isn't right." Danny had a strong look in his eyes that screamed 'I'm getting to the bottom of this.' I immediately flew back into the bathroom, became visible, and walked into the locker room to change. I already told I would be gone for the rest of the period so I showered quickly and changed before class even ended. _So right now I know that evil ghosts do show up in this town, and that __Danny is probably a ghost hunter who deals with them. __Sam, and Tucker help him out, and are as far as I know the only ones that know about Danny's ghost hunting. I guess I better stay on good terms with them._

At lunch Sam came over to the empty table I was sitting at, and apologized for talking about me and whatever. She even let me sit with her Danny and Tucker at their table. I even started to show my less-than-shy self to them. I guess it's easier for me to talk to a group of people rather than one to one. I'm still not going to speak publicly of course, but we actually hit it off. I didn't know everything about these three, but something told me that it wouldn't be too long until I found out.

**Week 1: Thursday**

All of my classes weren't as bad as I thought they'd be today. It's surprising how knowing just one person in your class makes the whole period go by quicker. True, I did get caught passing notes, but surprisingly no detentions because of my 'first week benefit' or something like that. I worked with Danny for some lab in biology which I mostly helped him with since biology is my best class. In math Tucker and I got caught passing a few notes, he's becoming a little less flirty with me, and more just like a normal friend. Sam and I however, didn't get caught passing notes, but we did get called out on not paying attention to the lesson. Gym went by fairly normally, and I didn't need to use my powers for anything throughout the day. Until lunch that is.

I walk into the cafeteria with Sam both of us clutching bagged lunches, and we sit down across from Danny and Tucker, as usual we talk about whatever came to mind.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" Tucker shrugged trying to start a conversation.

"Um, well I like to sketch every now and then, and I um, take hand-to-hand combat classes." I finished quickly looking down, I never really did much back at my old town but hang out with Amy, do homework and draw between ghost fights.

"Combat? Wow, I'd hate to be on your bad side." Danny chuckled in a friendly yet faintly sarcastic way." I frowned a bit then immediately stopped. _If only he knew._

"Danny," Sam scolded him and sent him a look that screamed 'cut it out!' "So, uh how long have you been taking combat classes?"

"Seven years." I said blankly, looking into Danny's eyes. _What's up with him? If I were a normal kid I wouldn't want to mess with a person who knows how to kick butt professionally._

"The table nearly dropped silent except for Danny's coughing. "Seven years?" Danny stared at me in disbelief. I couldn't blame him. It seems ridiculous that someone as small, and shy as I am could possibly be so high up in something like hand-to-hand combat.

"Well, uh yea, but it's really only self-defense, and it's not like I'd ever use it to hurt anyone here." _Lie. I'd love to flip just about half of the people in this school, starting with a certain spanish ice queen._

"Well, um what do you guys like to do?" I faced the three who were now trying to come up with something to say. Sam spoke up

"Well, I like to draw a bit in my sketchbook, and I play a little basketball." Sam smiled at me to make the situation less awkward since everyone got so quiet and tense.

"I'm just an average techno geek, video games and my PDA are pretty much my everything." Tucker shrugged, but Danny had a hard time figuring out what to say.

"Don't you play a sport or something Danny?" I asked, after a brief silence he smiled.

"I do actually, well not a sport, but I guess it counts for something. I'm, uh the school bird." He chuckled to himself a bit looking into his lunch tray, and I try to retain our laughter.

"Danny you're the Casper High Raven?" I tried to stifle my laughter even more, but it works its way out. "Sorry. It's just, why would you want to be stuck in a bird suit every football game?"

Danny smiles warmly, "No, it's fine I can see where you're coming from with that, I have my reasons." We all laugh along and talk until I have to get up and throw out my paper bag. I walk across the cafeteria and with each table I pass I get more and more glances. I throw out my bag, slouch a little, and tuck my hands into my hoodie pockets.

"Wow!" I find myself to be out of sync with the world as it spins around me, and hits me in the shoulder. My surroundings are drowned out by laughter. _Damn it, that was my good arm. What the hell? _I look up from the floor to see Paulina smiling down at me vengefully.

"That's for yesterday, new girl." Paulina's icy spanish accent doesn't even faze me, her hands sit on her hips, and she narrows her eyes in a failed attempt to get under my skin. I glare knives at her letting my eyes glow for a blink before standing up.

"So, Paulina still letting a little hate fire get to you? That's pathetic." I spat at her. "You should really be over it by now, but of course princess had to have it her way." I was sick of it, I'm not letting this demon get away with this. I'm not just Jozie Green, I'm Jozie Fiend damn it!

"Dash! Please teach new girl a lesson for me." She snapped her manicured fingers, and immediately the school quarterback was now standing over me looking down to see his victim. His blonde hair lie perfectly spiked, and his bulky figure was hunched over to see me.

"Oh, now you have your little friends helping you out? That's just low you should seriously consider therapy dear." I replied with faux sweetness. I hear nervous laughter coming from my table, they knew how this might end.

"LITTLE? You're gonna get it new girl!" The jock was about to grab my shoulders before I ducked and punched him square in the stomach. Dash stepped back, but didn't look too physically harmed. He just looked shocked. Perfect. I messed with his inner being, it's right there in his sorry blue eyes. There were collective gasps heard, and gaping faces coming from the room. Even Danny, Sam, and Tucker had widened eyes and a pale face.

"It doesn't have to be like this, just walk away and I'll forgive you." I held out my hand keeping a hard look on my face.

"NOBODY DOES THIS TO ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Dash came charging back at me like I was a 'tackle buddy' used for practice.

"Dash just give it a rest." I say calmly pushing my hand out at the last second hitting the pressure point near the collar bone knocking him into a temporary state of unconsciousness. Paulina looked at me wide-eyed along with the rest of the cafeteria and backed away.

"Oh my gosh what did you do to him!" Paulina nearly cried in panic.

"Relax he's just unconscious, I hit the pressure point on his neck. It's basic biology if you took the time to actually study it." I shrugged, wheeling around, and walking back to my table.

"You won't get away with this!" Paulina shouted from across the cafeteria. I just rolled my eyes and clapped my hands.

"So!" They all flinched as if I pulled them all out of some zoned-out trance.

"So," Sam replied, "self defense huh?"

"Yea, it's sometimes nice." I shrugged, being a fighter had it's perks.

"How are you, the one who is so shy she can't even speak to a teacher, the same person that can something like kick Dash's butt in front of the whole school!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Well, when you put it like that..." I rubbed my neck and blushed lightly.

"We should probably..." Danny flicked his raven hair moving his head, gesturing to head to English.

"Yea," I nodded and walked alongside the three. Maybe I could stick with them, they're the only ones who get me.

**Week 1: Friday**

The day went by pretty normally, just the usual. Lab work with Danny, note passing with Tucker about the Pythagorean Theorem, snickering with Sam about another politics lecture, and a gym period playing two on two basketball boys vs girls. Of course Sam and I won, but mostly on Sam's shooting ability and my defense skills (no I didn't have to beat them, cornering is simple) Once we got to lunch the day completely turned around for me.

We all walked into the cafeteria side by side Sam on the end, Danny to my left, and Tucker to my right. We were unstoppable together, especially since what happened yesterday nobody wanted to be near me except for the few who high-fived me for sticking it to Dash and Paulina. I wasn't immediately popular, in fact I was probably on the A-lister's hit list, but I couldn't care less. I had friends... acquaintances? We all sat at our usual table in the cafeteria with our lunches.

"So, Friday!" I smiled, finally the end of the week. It couldn't come soon enough.

"Yup," Danny laughed "Finally two days away from this prison." We all laughed.

"Yea, it's about time! Now we can just hang out without worrying about homework due the next day." Tucker added. We all agreed, homework is the worst.

"So, uh you guys want to hang out at my house later? We could watch a bunch of movies, or something." Sam spoke up taking a bite from the pizza the cafeteria served every Friday.

"Sure!" Danny, and Tucker smiled, nodding. Sam then looked over at me giving a look that said 'what about you?'

"Okay, sure. Any movie ideas?" I shrugged.

"We should watch all horror movies!" Sam sent us all an excited smile.

"I love horror movies! We should make a bet out of it, whoever screams first has to do a dare picked by the others." I smile evilly showing my fangs for a few seconds before clamping my lips tightly. Danny laughed and sent a smile that seemingly showed plans for it.

"It's so on!" He laughed even more,

"There's no way I'm losing this," Tucker said too confidently, with a beaming smile. We all laughed and finished eating. The bell rung and we all made our way to english together discussing our plans for the rest of the day. English went by pretty quickly since Mr. Lancer being too lazy to teach, put on some documentary about Shakespeare, the four of us passed notes to each other without getting caught. After the period ended we all went to our lockers and left the school.

"Finally, it seems like Fridays always take the longest time to end." I shifted my gray bag on my shoulders.

"Every day feels like forever Jozie," Tucker snickered in agreement.

"So, what do you guys want watch first?" Sam shrugged looking over towards us.

"What shouldn't we watch? We have the rest of the day to ourselves. Not to mention that bet." Danny laughed in content, glad that we finally had two days off from school.

"Well, we'll see I guess." Sam said unsurely stepping up to her house. It was pretty big... like, almost mansion big. We walk into a basement like area, and enter a giant room complete with a movie theater setup, and a bowling alley. I nearly gape at the scene, but Danny and Tucker seem unfazed. I keep a straight face but look around at the whole room, the popcorn maker, soda machine, complete theater seats, large theater-like screen, and the complete bowling alley on the other side of the room.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Sam pipes up holding a bunch of movies.

"You two can pick!" Danny called from the other side of the room before talking to Tucker.

"Well, okay. I have Torture on Sixth Street, Axe, The Fog, pick any one you want." Sam nudged me. I looked through the movies Sam had picked out, while Danny and Tucker couldn't seem to stop laughing about something.

"How about Terminatra? It's one of my personal favorites." I held the DVD up and Sam smiled.

"Me too! Isn't she like the coolest female monster!" She exclaimed preparing the popcorn.

"Of course only tied to Nightmerica, and Femalien." I smiled. She had a wide smile forming on her face.

"I know right! They're the best female monster characters out there." Sam put the movie in.

"Come on guys we picked the movie!" Sam called, interrupting their unstopping laughter.

"Okay," Tucker said walking over to the seats with a soda. Danny followed him with uncontrolled giggles and glances at Tucker._ What the hell was so funny?_

"So, remember the bet? Whoever screams first has to do a dare." I smiled jokingly as the guys nodded.

"Oh, we know." Danny snickered even harder. I bet it has to do with the movie. Well since I've seen Terminatra so many times, even the most gory scenes don't make me bat an eye. The movie started and we all sit watching. About halfway through Danny and Tucker say they want to get more soda or something. Sam and I continue to watch, Terminatra is just unclipping two knives from her utility belt and holding them over her helpless victim when-

"AAAAHH!" I felt two icy arms wrap over my chest but closer to my neck, and another pair of slightly warmer hands clasp my ankles. Sam turns to me with a look showing a mixture of concern, fear, and confusion.

"Jozie I thought you-" Sam was cut off by a burst of laughter as Tucker crawled out from under the seats, and Danny unwound his arms from my neck and jumped over into the seat next to me.

"GOTCHA!" The boys shouted continuing with more laughter, "Now you have to do a dare!"

"What!? I never said you could- but then again I never said you couldn't- but... AGH!" I growled in frustration.

"What's the matter? We scarrreeed you?" Tucker laughed. I just rolled my eyes, but then I laughed.

"Okay, you got me," I giggled "Just don't dare me to be anywhere near Paulina." We all laughed a bit then finished watching the movie. Just as the ending credits came on Sam stopped the movie, and we all sat in a circle.

"So, you have to choose my dare, ugh I'm so getting back at you two for this." I laughed rolling my eyes at the boys across from me.

"I don't care if this was part of the bet, but I am so not being involved in the dare Jozie gets, you two can decide." Sam sat to my right holding her head up. The guys exchanged whispers then turned to me smiling.

"We dare you to go to school in different clothes for the whole week, and they can't be anything that's black, any hoodie, or jeans." Tucker smiled contently while Danny just snickered.

"Wait, you mean I'll have to wear leggings, or a skirt!? And don't even think about trying to get me into a crop top!" I cried horrified at the very idea of seeing myself in a skirt, or a shirt like Paulina's.

"Anything goes, I almost forgot to mention you can't wear the same outfit everyday, so you gave to get five different outfits for each day." Tucker added.

"Ugh! Now I'll actually have to buy new clothes at the mall for this stupid dare."

"It's okay Jozie, we can all go together. I'll even buy some of the clothes for you. We're your friends." Danny smiled.

I looked at him, "You mean it? I've only known you guys for like a week. You're all just so close."

"Well yea, sure we haven't know you as long as we've known each other, but you're still our friend." Danny smiled at me. "Now come on, we have five outfits to buy for you." He stood up and held his hand out to me. His raven hair flopped over his blue eyes completing a lopsided smile. Sam and Tucker also stood up leaving me to take Danny's hand and let him pull me up. Next week should be very interesting, and not just because I'll have five different outfits for each day. I now have the three coolest friends in the world.

**Okay, so this is definitely the longest chapter there is and ever will be. I hope you liked the movie references I slipped in there ;) Happy Holidays! (to those who celebrate them) Leave a review/favorite/follow/check out my page/read my other stories if you'd like and as alway Happy Reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is finally here! All thoughts are in italics and whatnot on with the second (also pretty long) chapter. Jozie's family is mentioned in here for those who were wondering ;) Thanks for being interested enough in this story to actually read it Enjoy the chapter!**

I sighed as I viewed myself in the body-lenghth mirror in my room. _I can't believe I have to wear something this ridiculous for the whole week!_ I took another glance at myself. My hair and make-up was done the way I liked it, a sloppy bun with two loose strands off the sides of my face complimented with rocker-like dark eyeliner and mascara. My usual black hoodie was replaced by a baby blue tank top, and a pair of gray capris took the place of my favorite ripped jeans. I hated how the whole outfit was 'stretch' or so it was said to be meaning that everything was skin tight. The top was always riding up a bit, and the capris had a lower waistline than I usually like, so there was always an inch of my waist trying to show itself before I fixed the tank top to cover it.

"YOU COMING DOWN FOR BREAKFAST JOZIE?" I heard my brother Chris call from the kitchen. I sighed and made my way down the stairs, and into the kitchen to see Chris pouring milk into his Froot Loops, my mom making tea, and my dad's light brunette hair showing from the back of his newspaper. I heard Chris chuckle.

"What's with the new look?" He laughed flicking his chestnut hair away from his eyes before starting to eat. My mom looked from the kettle and smiled a little, but I spoke before she could say anything.

"I lost a stupid bet, but it's only for the week." I sighed taking a bowl from the upper cabinet. My mom looked back at me letting her auburn brown ponytail sweep to the side as she turned to look at me. Her forest green eyes were identical to Chris's in both color and upbeat spirit.

"I think it looks lovely, just make sure it doesn't keep wrinkling like that." She smiled at me noticing that my top was starting to ride up again forming a fold. I muttered a thanks before getting out the box of cereal, and making my breakfast. My dad looked away from the newspaper to see what was going on, his onyx eyes looked me up and down.

"Very nice dear, just make sure you don't change your makeup at all. Keep that glow under control." He frowned when he saw my face. Chris and mom also frowned when they saw my eyes, I used to have their dark-green eye color but the accident changed them into a much brighter, toxic green.

"Why, is it getting brighter?" I anxiously looked into a compact mirror I always had on me, examining my irises. I could never put on too much makeup if it meant masking the glow. I'll do just about anything to keep from going through the last nightmare again.

"You look fine dear, just keep doing what you are now don't let anyone else know about this, and you'll be fine. We can't have that happen again." My mom put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me hoping to comfort me.

"It's alright Jozie, don't worry about it. Come on, finish your breakfast I'll drive you to school today." I smiled, Chris ruffled my hair and put his empty bowl in the sink. I smiled, having a brother who was a senior did have its perks. I finished my cereal then walked out with Chris to his car. After driving a few blocks Chris spoke up.

"So, I heard you're friends with the Fenton boy." Chris put on a smile that was only partly genuine.

"So, what about him?" I sent him a look that said 'What're you implying?'

"You really don't know?" He looked at me a bit shocked, he knew I could read minds on a minor level based on their moods. I guess he thought I would've read him and figured it out.

"Know what!" I said a bit louder than I intended. I gave him a hard look as I scanned his nervous expression.

"His parents are professional ghost hunters." He looked at me nervously. Chris was very close to me, and overprotective at times. During the time when the town knew of my powers he would be by my side, tell off to the haters, and would my friend when I needed someone there for me.

"What!? How do you know that?" I panicked and nearly started to hyperventilate, I totally forgot that Danny was some ghost hunter, but his parents too? This just got a whole lot harder on me.

"He has an older sister, Jazz. She's only in her Junior year, and she's in all of the Senior classes, very smart. I was at her house the other day to work on a project with her, and her parents are totally ghost obsessed! They even have a high tech lab in their basement. Just be careful around the Fentons okay Jozie? I don't want you getting hurt." Chris side hugged me as he pulled into the student parking area.

"Okay, thanks Chris." I smiled, calming down a bit. It can't be that bad, Danny's my friend. Chris gave me one last hug before we left the car and walked into Casper High.

I saw Sam, Danny, and Tucker exchange snickers and smirks as I walked in the halls. I was getting various looks from the A-listers, and nerds. Paulina and Star sneered, many of the nerdier boys had dropped jaws, and a few jocks huffed at me. But one in particular...

"Hey Jozie." I stopped in my tracks wide-eyed at Dash leaning on the lockers in front of me. He drooped his eyelids in a failed attempt to be flirty.

"Don't make me beat you again," I scowled at him earning a few laughs from the trio just by the next set of lockers.

"No, Jozie, ah..." Dash was back on his feet rubbing his neck nervously. I could read him so clearly it almost hurt.

"I haven't got all day." I narrowed my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Nevermind!" The jock stomped off with flames in his eyes. J_eez all because he wanted to apologize, and ask me to go bowling with him on Friday? Sucker._

I shrugged and walked over to my three hysterical friends trying to stay standing by leaning on each other and on their lockers. I fake laughed along,

"Ha-ha! Very funny." I rolled my eyes,_ I can't believe I'm stuck like this for the whole week!_

"Oh, but it is!" Tucker broke out laughing again leaning onto his locker. I kneeled on the ground to put my bag in my locker and stood up again to talk to the three. Sam shook her head at the boys after stopping her small giggles from before.

"Uh Jozie, your shirt." Sam nodded her head at my shirt which was starting to show the inch of my waist always trying to come out.

"Thanks" I muttered fixing the fabric. "This wouldn't even be a problem if it weren't for these two." Danny stopped his laughing and faced me,

"Hey the bet was your idea," Danny shrugged.

"Yea, but I didn't think the dare would be long-term, or take my individuality." I crossed my arms.

"You still have your normal hairstyle and make-up." Danny pointed out.

"It was never a part of the dare to change that, and my usual outfit contributes to my personal taste." I narrowed my eyes, remembering the discussion from this morning.

"She's got a point." Tucker joined in nudging Danny.

"Alright, but we better get to class." Danny sighed, knowing the Monday to come shouldn't be better.

"See ya!" Sam waved heading off. I nudged the boys

"It's fine Danny, I'll see ya later." I then went off to French, fun. The day ended normally, as did Tuesday and Wednesday.

Thursday came and just ripped away any thoughts of this being a perfect week.

**Thursday:**

I step into Chris's car for a ride home, only this time I'm stuck in the back seat. Jazz took my place in shotgun.

"Sorry again about this Jozie, I know it's last minute, but me and your brother have an important project to work on." The red-head smiled. _She's Danny's sister? I guess, since they have the same eyes, but they're nearly polar opposites._

"It's fine, Jazz. I was just a little surprised." I forced a smile, which was hard to do considering the horrible ensemble I was forced to put on today. A pink, long-sleeved, turtleneck sweater with a matching pink polka dotted, white mini-skirt from Sam's closet of items she labeled 'soon to throw away.' I felt absolutely ridiculous wearing black eye make-up with an entire pink getup, but not according to the male population of Casper High, I don't think I passed one hall without getting a puppy-dog stare from at least one boy today. I nearly had to flip a kid over my shoulder it was getting so ridiculous.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Jozie. Danny mentioned having a new friend, but he's always so secretive I couldn't get anything out from him but your name." I nodded, and smiled. _Danny, secretive? That's so weird. I'm sure he's just different around his family. I get how siblings can be._

"So, what're you guys working on?" I asked, something seemed a bit fishy. Even I didn't get a project to do, and it's only the second week we've been in Casper High.

"Chemistry project." Jazz said matter-of-factly. I nodded warily. After a few minutes we pull into the driveway of our average sized home, and walk in. I immediately head to my room as Jazz and Chris were setting up their experiments in the basement. No way am I going to be around that nightmare waiting to happen. After about four hours of doing my homework, watching t.v, and listening to music I heard a loud knock at the door.

"JOZIE CAN YOU GET IT, WE'LL BE RIGHT UP!" Chris shouted from the basement.

"OKAYYY!" I headed down the stairs and ran to open the door. I looked up to see a large man clad in an orange jumpsuit smiling down at me.

"Hello, is Jazzy here?" He smiled again.

"Oh, do we have someone at the door? Jozie let me get it." My mom stepped beside me holding a cup of tea, and smiled.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Fenton, right?" My mom sent a toothy smile at the man while I just worked my way to the basement to see Chris and Jazz finishing up their Chemistry assignment on the computer.

"I think your dad's here Jazz," I nodded my head towards the stairs leading back to the main floor.

"Okay we'll be right up." Jazz said pressing print on the computer. I walked back upstairs to see both of the Fenton parents on the couch talking to my parents. Mrs. Fenton is in a blue and black jumpsuit, I guess it's their style. I felt so tense. They seem nice and all, but they're still professional ghost hunters, it just doesn't sit right to have them in our home.

"How about you come over for dinner tomorrow? It would be nice to get to know your family. I heard such nice things about your kids from Jazz and Danny." Mrs. Fenton smiled holding her cup of tea I'm assuming my mom made for her. I froze up, _Please say no, please say no, please say no..._

"Of course! We'd love to meet some new people around here, and I'm sure Chris and Jozie would love to go over tomorrow." My mom smiled back laughing with the others. _Oh my gosh I'm going right into a house of ghost hunters tomorrow._ _Maybe they don't talk about it much, maybe it's just a family secret kind of thing. Maybe they're just as lousy as the Guys in White. I hope. _

The Fenton family finally left, and Chris came up from cleaning the supplies in the basement. My mom rushed up to him smiling.

"Good news Chris, we're having dinner with the Fentons tomorrow night." My mom smiled satisfied with her ability to make plans on the weekend for a change.

"What?" Chris's eyes nearly fell out of his head, "Are you out of your mind?" Chris tried his hardest not to blow up in front of mom who looked pretty hurt.

"What's wrong hun? I thought you were friendly with Jazz, did something happen?" Mom started to look worried, Chris put his hand up to his forehead and ran it through his hair.

"Nothing's wrong," Chris calmed down on the outside, but I could tell he was anything but cool. "I just wasn't expecting plans for tomorrow night." Chris glanced at me before heading up the stairs, I knew what he wanted. I followed him to his room where he was pacing and running his hands through his messy hair.

"Jozie, you know they've got ghost detectors right? We can't go tomorrow." He spoke so seriously, I became a bit nervous myself.

"I know, but you know how mom is. We can't just skip out on plans. I'm sure I'll be fine, every other 'professional' was just a big mess-up. Heck, one of the most professional ghost hunting teams missed their target and turned me into a halfa in the first place." I snickered lightening up again.

"This isn't funny Jozie, professional or not that family is one determined ghost hunting team with working technology. I don't want you to get hurt, just lay low at dinner tomorrow okay?" Chris hugged me, but since he's taller than I am my head rested on his chest.

"Okay, Chris. Just so you know I CAN protect myself if I need to, you don't have to worry so much." I pulled away from the hug, and made a fighting pose with a smirk.

"Yea, I guess so, just stay safe Jozie." Chris smiled down at me.

"I will, I promise." I hugged him back._ Well at least I have tomorrow to look forward to... or not. _I went back to my room and got my laptop open. I put Danny on video, I knew he'd be online right about now.

"Guess who's coming over tomorrow." I sang rolling my eyes.

"What? When did that happen?" Danny lifted an eyebrow.

"Just earlier, your parents came over to pick up Jazz, but not without a little conversation with my parents." I sighed.

"Wait, Jazz was at your house? How do you know my sister?" Danny looked really confused now, I don't blame him.

"I don't know Jazz, but my brother does. They had some project to work on." I shrugged.

"Okay, um did my parents come off as a little weird by any chance?" He bit his lip, probably just nervous. _What if he meant ghost hunting kind of weird?_

"Not really, except for the jumpsuits." I let my hair out of its bun to rest on my back.

"So, nothing weird? Nothing at all?" Danny smiled.

"Uh, no. You already asked that. Why would they be weird?"

"Oh, nothing. You'll probably see tomorrow, they're only borderline crazy." Danny chuckled.

"Okay, well I think I hear someone calling me. I'll see ya tomorrow Danny." I waved into the camera.

"See ya tomorrow Jozie." He smiled before I quit the call. I just hope that they aren't borderline crazy ghost hunters...

**Friday night:**

"Oh come on Jozie, you look fine!" Mom called from downstairs. Technically, yes and no. Today is the last day I have to wear these kind of clothes, but today was the most painful of outfits to force myself into. I was in a white crop top with a light gray mini-skirt. I hate the style of some people today. What I was more concerned about was my make-up. I couldn't risk the glow in my eyes showing. I even put on tinted lipgloss to draw away any attention from my eyes.

"I'll be down in a minute!" I out the final touches on my makeup and headed downstairs.

"See, Jozie you look fine! Now lets go we can't be late." My mom rushed me into the car where dad and Chris were waiting. We stepped in, and the car started with a rumble.

"I see someone was a little paranoid with the make-up." Chris snickered nudging my arm.

"Hey, you said the parents were ghost hunters. I could never be too careful about the glow." I checked my eyes in the mirror again and blinked.

"That's my little sister, now remember limit the time your teeth are showing, and limit the amount of eye contact you have just to be safe."

"I know," I still had a feeling of nervousness I just couldn't shake, I was going right into a house of ghost hunters.

"There you go, Jozie. Relax you'll be fine."

"I know, but still. Keeping this a secret tonight is now in a serious situation. I can't slip up." I looked down. Chris tilted my head up,

"Don't worry Jozie, I promise nothing bad will happen to you." I smiled.

"Okay, lets get this over with." I felt the rumbling of the car come to a stop. I looked outside to see an average sized house with a large lab coming from the roof. A sign hung just by the lab. 'Fenton Works.'

"Well at least they're subtle," Chris chuckled. I just laughed,

"no need for sarcasm Chris." I finished with a few giggles.

"Come on kids, we can't be rude. Even if their home is a bit um, extravagant. Lets just go in." We went up to the door, and my mom knocked shyly. I have a feeling the whole night is going to be this tense.

"Oh, Hello Sarah, Matt. Good to see you again." Mrs. Fenton smiled moving to the side. I let the loose strand of hair cover my face as I walked in. I know Danny lives here, so why is it so uptight?

"Hey, Jozie. Liking today's outfit?" Danny laughed.

"Shut up Danny! Why did you even pick this out of all clothes in that stupid mall."

"Hey it was on a 50% off deal, and Tucker actually picked it out. I just payed for it." Danny corrected me.

"Seems like something Tucker would want to see a girl in." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well you know how Tucker is, but it's not that bad. You look fine." Danny shrugged his shoulders stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks," I muttered looking to the side. I can't keep eye contact, especially when I'm anything but calm. I heard Danny breathe out and gasp, when I looked back his hand was clamped over his mouth.

"What was that?" I looked at him warily.

"Oh, uh nothing. It's um pretty cold in here, I think I just saw my own breath." He laughed nervously, "uh, come on I think we're gonna eat soon."

"Okay," I eyed him warily._ Something's up with Danny. _We went into the kitchen and saw Mr. Fenton holding a highly technical contraption.

"Yup, this is supposed to peel ghosts, and weaken their powers." Mr. Fenton held up the gadget with a prideful smile. I felt like I was going to be sick, I felt the world moving in circles as I held my head.

"Uh, Jozie are you okay? You don't look so good." Danny placed his hands on my shoulders. The world felt still again. Oh, I was moving... I was swaying.

"Uh, yea just a little dizzy." I forced a laugh. "Hey, where's Chris?" I looked around but couldn't find him.

"I think he's in the lab with Jazz, I saw her go in there earlier." Danny lead me down the stairs into a lab with ghost hunting weapons sprawled throughout the room, and Jazz holding up some weapon in front of Chris by a table in the room.

"And my mom also made this, but honestly Chris why are you so interested in my parents' ghost hunting weapons?" Jazz tilted her head.

"Oh, because uh... Jozie!" Chris looked past Jazz's shoulder and smiled at me, but I only felt even more sick.

"You're interested in ghost weaponry because of- oh! Hi Jozie! Danny why'd you bring her down here?" Jazz cocked an eyebrow at Danny, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uh I actually wanted to come down here, Chris I need to talk to you for a minute." Chris nodded, and followed me to the end of the lab.

"Mom and dad know about them, they were showing them their ghost weapons and everything!" I whispered angrily feeling the heat rise into my eyes.

"Jozie, calm down, it's fine. Jazz was telling me about how their 'inventions' only work half the time, and when they do they can never actually catch a single ghost. They're the most unprofessional ghost hunters around."

"Yea, but mom and dad don't know that. And they're so open with their ghost hunter title. It just doesn't feel right Chris." I bit my lip.

"Well you better start feeling better, right now." Chris had the most panicked look in his eyes.

"Wha-what's wrong?" I look down at my hands, they started to look the lightest shade of blue. I whipped out my compact mirror. My face whitened drastically, but that was the least of my problems. The glow in my eyes were so intense I could see small beams of light emitting from them. I immediately snapped them shut and tried to cool down.

"Jozie you have to relax, everything will be alright." Chris whispered in my ear after hugging me. He hugged around my arms, he was blocking the blue from Jazz and Danny across the room. I took in a few breaths and relaxed. Chris pulled away and I looked down at my arms again. They looked normal again, and I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Just remember Jozie," He winked. I knew what he meant. I nodded, brushed myself off and walked back to Danny.

"So, uh cool lab." I looked around, what intrigued me the most was the tunnel-like structure in the back.

"Yea, it's all ghost hunting," Danny sighed, he looked unnerved, but mostly upset.

"So, what's that in the back?" I nodded towards the tunnel.

"Oh its uh-" Danny started.

"KIDS COME UP FOR DINNER!" Mrs. Fenton shouted from upstairs.

"OKAYY!" Danny shouted up. "Come on, we should go up." Danny tilted his head towards the stairs. We all went upstairs and into their kitchen. The table was set up nicely with a white tablecloth, and china. My parents sent me a look that I could easily read as 'be careful Jozie.' I knew I couldn't have another slip-up like before, I was in front of the hunters themselves right now. I started to feel light-headed again, but I immediately shook my head and snapped out of it.

"So, what were you kids up to in the lab?" Mrs. Fenton smiled serving soup into the china bowls.

"Jazz, showed me some of your inventions. They all look very nice." Chris smiled fixing the napkin to rest on his lap.

"Oh, those old things? We have much newer ghost technology all over here, see?" Mrs. Fenton pulled out a bracelet with a mini-ray attached to the top and flicked it around, smiling. I noticed Danny's eyes widening, he probably looked as nerve-wracked as I did. My parents were speechless. I dug my nails into the bottom of my seat. _This could be a long night._

"It's, um very nice." Chris smiled, "do you have any other hobbies?"

"Well, I like to cook, I've come up with the nicest recipe for cookies. I can show you some time." She smiled placing the accessory back in her pocket. I nearly groveled at Chris's feet for that. I forgot how good he was at changing a conversation. The dinner was going fine, we were all joking around, laughing, and talking about old stories until half-way through.

"Uh, Jozie did you just get shorter?" Danny looked at me cautiously. I looked down, I was slowly phasing into the seat,

"Gah!" I sat up quickly pulling myself from the chair. This got the attention of the adults. "Uh, nope I was just slipping a bit." I chuckled then ate a spoonful of soup. Chris leaned over,

"Nice save, just keep it in a bit longer." He winked, but I just shrunk in my seat. I just realized, I haven't changed into my ghost form in weeks, it must be getting to the point where I'll have to change soon to keep it from coming out on its own. I had so many thoughts spilling in my mind, _what if somebody saw that? What if they're just waiting to attack me at the right moment? What if-_

"Hey, Jozie are you alright?" Jazz asked, I noticed my hands were turning blue again, I bet my face was pale again too. I immediately shut my eyes just in case they started to glow out of control like they did before..

"Uh yea, I just need to um, go to the bathroom for a minute." I stood up, spun around, and opened my eyes to see my way to their bathroom. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes were now completely golden, my skin stayed normal for the most part, but the bluish tint was now working its way up my arms. I had to change completely before this gets worse. I let the blue-white rings engulf my body, and my ghost half took form. Once again I was Jozie Fiend, in my black and gray fighting uniform. The glowing aura around me emits a much stronger glow than it used to, I guess since I haven't been in this form in a while. I pace the bathroom for a few minutes then change back before leaving. I step outside to see a disaster of what was the kitchen. The Fenton parents were circling each room holding out a blinking ghost tracker in front of them, Danny completely disappeared, Chris and my parents had the most nervous looks on their faces, and Jazz was rubbing her head telling her parents off.

"I'm telling you, there are no ghosts here!" Jazz yelled.

"That's impossible, the Fenton tracker just detected a ghost!" Mr. Fenton smiled holding out the gadget walking around the room. Just then Danny seemed to appear from nowhere muttering something angrily under his breath.

"I think we better get going, it was nice having dinner with you." My dad smiled, we all took the hint and headed for the door.

"Okay, bye! It was nice having you." Jazz followed us out looking back at her parents. "I'm sorry, they're usually not like this. Hopefully we'll see you soon." She smiled waving us goodbye. We all stepped in the car.

"Well this was a total nightmare," Chris laughed.

"Yea, I guess we could expect that when we walk right into a house of ghost hunters." My mom chirped.

"You knew?" I was totally surprised, I didn't tell her, did Chris?

"Of course we knew, when they came to pick their daughter up the other day they couldn't stop talking about their ghost hunting hobby." My dad joined in.

"So, you're okay with me being friends with Danny?" I leaned closer to the front seat, interested in what they might say.

"Well, I can't say we won't be nervous if you go over their house, but they seem nice enough. Just remember to control your powers Jozie, I can't stress that enough." My dad said gripping the wheel until his knuckles went white.

"Yea, that was pretty close back there Jozie, you can't just slip that easily." Chris warned.

"I know, I think it's because I haven't been in my ghost form in a while. It's still a part of me that I have to use just as often to keep the balance in check, from now on I just have to use it every now and then." I rubbed my neck nervously remembering how bright my ghostly aura looked earlier. We finally got home, and I changed into my pajamas, glad to finally be out of that nightmare of an outfit. I collapsed on my bed,_ I'm just glad I survived the night._

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed review/follow/favorite/check out my page or whatever you feel blah blah blah signature sign off **

**Happy Reading!**


	4. Chapter 3 part 1

**I'm sorry It's been a few weeks since I posted, but here's an extra long chapter to make up for it! You may notice that this chapter is Part 1, there will be a second part, but that will be further explained at the bottom. Thoughts are in italics as always, blah blah blah**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

I was glad to finally have a weekend where I could just fly around, practice some combat fighting, and settle down in Amity Park a little, this place was finally starting to feel more like home. Sadly enough the inevitable Monday came and I was stuck in school again, same old boring schedule, same old boring teachers, but the same coolest friends in the world.

"Finally, lunch took long enough to come by," I sighed, relieved to have a break with my friends.

"You're telling me! I got hounded with homework like there won't be a tomorrow." Tucker frowned, looking into his lunch.

"I know right! It's like all of the teachers are in a cult, and they pick out certain days to pile on the work." Danny chuckled before taking a bite from his burger.

"Well at least it's just a _normal_ day together." Sam laughed, followed by Danny and Tucker. _What was so funny about that? Why did she emphasize 'normal'?_

"Yea, I guess. I have to admit I have missed some of the action we usually get around here," Tucker sighed, before Danny elbowed his arm.

"What kind of action? What are you talking about?" I gave Tucker a hard glare, something's up with them. Danny spoke up,

"Well it's nothing really, just a few ghost appearances every now and then." Danny shrugged nonchalantly.

"That's nothing around here?" I was both shocked, and impressed. _Maybe I could show my ghost half around here a little more often._

"Well yea, you know my parents hunt ghosts, you think they'd just be inventing those weapons for show?" Danny chuckled a bit remembering the disaster of what happened last Friday night.

"When did she find out your parents were ghost hunters?" Sam glared knives at Danny who just smiled sheepishly.

"Last Friday, his family wanted to welcome mine into the neighborhood." I rolled my eyes remembering the events of last Friday.

"Oh, okay." Sam was still a bit wary but shrugged it off for the most part. We all ate silently, but somehow Danny and Sam were caught in a huge conversation with their eyes. It was so strange, they had a connection unlike any other I've seen. I could tell how their conversation was swinging easily by reading their moods. First flickers of anger and frustration, then apologetic, then nervousness and concern, then a huge gap of unreadable fog, secrecy. They were hiding something, but what? I never bothered to read the entire conversation for their privacy's sake, but there was something important being 'discussed.' Apparently something they were hiding from me. I shook it off, _maybe they're secretly dating, but hiding it from everyone else. It would explain the connection they have._

"Psh, lovebirds." Tucker scoffed noticing the couple staring deeply into each others' eyes.

"So you are dating, I knew it!" I sat up straighter, that must've been what they were hiding.

"UGH, WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The two shouted in unison, followed by Sam blushing lightly. _At least she can sort of accept her feelings for him. _I rolled my eyes. _Then what are you hiding? _I was taken from my thoughts by nervous laughter.

"What are you talking about? I've got nothing to hide." Danny rubbed the back of his neck and smiled_._

"Did I just say that out loud?" I smacked my head. I thought I lost that stupid habit a long time ago.

"Yea, but why would you think Danny has something to hide?" Sam looked me in the face suspiciously.

"Oh, well isn't it obvious? You have so many nervous habits, Jazz says you're 'secretive' around your family, and I've seen quite a few times where you guys were talking about something just between the three of you, something pretty big." I bit my lip, I really hope I didn't mess up and say too much.

"Oh, okay. Well whatever you think it is, you're wrong, and it's really nothing you'd want to get involved in." Danny frowned looking into the table with a blank stare. I silently sighed, I knew how he felt.

"No, it's okay. I know what it's like to have a secret that would mean the world to you if it got out." I faked a smile and brushed it off. _They're stupid secret shouldn't be worth my time._

"Come on, I think the period is almost over." Sam muttered collecting her books for English eyeing me with a look that said 'you have no idea what it's like.' I glared right back at her. _If only they knew._

"Yea, I guess." I muttered. Thank goodness for English... or maybe not, it depends on who's talking. Lunch ended about two minutes later, and we all went to English together. It started out normally with a long lecture from Mr. Lancer about something I didn't take the time to care about, but in the middle of class everything changed. I heard a sharp breath from Danny, and I looked up from my doodles to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh!" Sam looked at Danny with wide eyes.

"I told you!" Danny whispered angrily at Sam. _What are they talking about?_

"AHHHHH!" Mikey pointed out the window at a large ghost, it looked like an oversized wolf with a green back, and white bottom half. The wolf snarled and jumped through the wall leaving a large gap in the room for its presence. Mr. Lancer looked at the being and looked faint, he ran to the fire alarm and pulled it.

"'SONG OF SOLOMON,' RUN KIDS!" Everyone dashed out in a disorderly fashion, panicking and screaming. Sam and Tucker ran out, but surprisingly unfazed with a look of determination. Danny was nowhere, he absolutely vanished without a trace. I headed for the closet in the back of the room, _Let's do this!_

I put my fist in my hand and let the blue-white rings go over my body. My skin faded into blue, my eyes glowed a golden yellow, and my hair turned into a silvery white. My hoodie was now a black, long-sleeved crop top, my hands were snug in gray gloves, and my jeans transformed into black shorts ending at my mid-thigh. I flew out of the closet and right for the wolf, but it was already pushed away by another force. The beast flew outside the room, and collided with another section of the school, but it only stayed down momentarily. _What the heck? Who did that?_

"Take that wolf-ghost!" A ghost boy that looked no older than I, blasted the wolf with a green ecto-ray.

"Huh?" I was totally fazed, _I didn't know there was a ghost fighter here. Especially a ghost fighter that was a ghost them-self!_ I shook my head. _This is no time for confusion, I have to help these people out!_ I raced over to the wolf where the ghost boy was mercilessly shooting green rays from his palms, and I shot a golden ray at its back to keep it down.

"DOWN BOY!" I growled, smiling at the fallen wolf-ghost. I floated above it and shot at it's head from the air. The wolf looked up at me and started to run.

"Uh-oh" I flew farther away, closer to the ground at 115mph, and whipped out my black clutch purse which doubled as a ghost catcher.

"Come and get it!" I smiled evilly watching the oversized canine bound closer. It towered over me as it jumped through the air ready to pounce. I opened the bag and watched the blue-white beam absorb the beast inside. I laughed to myself,

"just like, old times." I smiled inwardly.

"Woah, who are you?" Dash came up to me along with a small group of A-listers smiling, and whispering. I sighed and looked away.

"Nobody, that you'd care to know about," I sighed, starting to fly away, but I heard speeding footsteps barreling towards me.

"WAIT! Can I at least get your name?" Dash pleaded looking up at me with a dopey frown.

"Jozie Fiend." I growled before flying off. I foolishly didn't look where I was going, and collided into another figure falling to the ground. _Wait I'm a ghost, I shouldn't be able to feel that, or smack into anything._

"Huh?" I looked up and saw the ghost boy. He chuckled and looked down at me. _How could I have hit into him? Ugh, Stupid, clumsy me._

"You need some help there?" He offered his hand but I shook my head.

"I got it." I looked back at the ghost boy angrily floating back to his level.

"Who are you?" The boy looked me up and down, while I did the same. He was a lot cuter up close. Messy silvery-white hair, a well fitted black and gray jumpsuit with a "DP" emblem, and mesmerizing green eyes.

"Well, isn't that just the question of the day," I rolled my eyes. "I'm Jozie Fiend." I smiled allowing my fangs to show for a change.

"Danny Phantom." He eyed me warily, "Do I know you?"

"Not as of now ghost boy." I looked at him again,_ Why are his eyes so familiar? Who does he remind me of? Ugh!_

"Okay, it's just, you remind me of someone. I just can't place it." Danny looked at me again. "Whatever, I gotta go." He flew off and out of sight. I just realized a whole crowd was already around us, everyone looking at us with hushed whispers. I flew out of sight, went back into the school, and changed back into my human form. I ran through the halls to get outside, but I smacked into a figure and landed on the floor.

"What the-oh! Uh, hi Danny." I smiled at him and got up, "You need some help there?" I reached my hand out to him.

"I got it." He stood up and brushed himself off. _Well this feels oddly familiar._

"So, what were you doing waiting in the school?"

"Just ran off hiding. Like the coward I am." Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"You're not a coward Danny, you're actually pretty smart. Everyone else ran screaming just attracting the ghost to them, but you didn't even scream! And even I don't know where you decided to hide." I smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I guess, come on. We have to find Sam and Tucker." Danny nodded his head outside by the front of the school where everyone was standing, waiting for teacher's orders.

"Okay," we walked outside and went on with our search for Sam and Tucker.

"Oh my gosh, you guys!" Sam ran up to us panting, "I was so nervous about you two, where were you?" It was weird how Sam directed the question to me a bit more than to Danny, but I just shook it off. I'm sure she's used to Danny running off and hiding during a ghost attack.

"I was in the closet in the back of the room." I shrugged, it was technically true._  
_

"Oh, okay." Sam sighed relieved. _S__he really cares about her friends. _I smiled on the inside. _Wait, where was Danny?_

"STUDENTS OF CASPER HIGH, PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR HOMES. SCHOOL WILL BE CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE." Mr. Lancer announced from the crowd using a bullhorn.

"I guess that's our bell." Tucker chuckled, "See you guys tomorrow." Tucker waved and he was off, we all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. I went home and got rid of my bag only to transform back into my ghost half. I flew around to inspect for any more ghosts, back in my town whenever there was an attack, there would always be another not too long after. A shimmery gold mist snaked out of my mouth a few minutes of looping around the town, there was definitely a ghost nearby. I looked around myself, spinning in circles in midair.

"Show yourself! I know you're out here, ghost!" I kept looking around baring my fangs, letting the golden ecto-rays sit in my palms before a figure appeared dead in front of me, and I raised my hands ready to blast.

"W-wait, hold on its just me! Don't shoot!" Phantom held his hands out and brought them down slowly.

"Danny? What are you doing out here." I bit my lip angrily. _Of course it was just him, stupid! _

"Probably the same reason why you're out here," he chuckled.

"Ghost sense went off?" I smiled.

"Only like crazy!" He laughed, I nearly envied his perfectly straight line of teeth. _Why is it that a real ghost has more human-like teeth than I do!?_

"Well we probably shouldn't talk here, you know, only out in the open." I shrugged, we were over the Nasty Burger, the most common area for Casper High students to hang out at.

"Well where do you suggest we go?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know, how about you pick. I'm sure you know all of the places to hide whenever your fans circle you." I tried to hold in a sigh, but it silently escaped.

"Well, okay. It's a little far, but I know a good spot." He flicked his snowy hair and flew off while I followed.

"You can go faster if you want, I can keep up." His 60 mph pace picked up to 80. It was still pretty leisurely for me, but better. "Come on Danny, I'm sure you can go faster than that," I teased, he whipped his head back and cocked his famous smile.

"Speed demon huh? Well try and keep up with this!" He turned back around and passed 95mph, which was better but I stuck to his side not falling behind.

"So, are we almost there? Where are you taking me anyways?" I cocked my head to the side as we weaved through trees, we've been flying through this forest for the past five minutes at 95mph.

"We're almost there, it's just a clearance in the forest I like to go to time to time. It lets me have some time to myself, I'm sure you know how hard it is to stay under the radar, especially in a small town like Amity." He sighed.

"So you're usually swarmed like that? Do the people here like you?" I cocked my head at Danny, I found it weird how a group of kids just found their way around us like we were some celebrity.

"Well most of the people like me, most of the Casper High students do, but some think I'm no-good ghost, scum." He spat slowing his pace and sinking down. I followed, and we both landed on the same log to sit on.

"Oh, did you set this up yourself?" I looked around at a few log benches, and a canopy made of bent trees in the clearance we were in.

"No it was weird I came here and this was set up, I usually don't have much time to myself since I'm always struggling to get through the day. Since nobody was here I just claimed it, and I was never bothered here." He smirked, "So when did you decide to come here Jozie Fiend? Why haven't I seen you until today?"

"Well, I've been here about a month, but I don't like to show myself a lot. I only cause trouble." I looked down and rubbed my arm nervously.

"What do you mean?" Danny shifted on the bench and tilted his head up looking straight into my eyes, his toxic green, puppy-dog stare bore into my soul._ Oh god I can't lie to him, who can? How do you lie about yourself to those eyes? _I anxiously bit my lip and blinked a few times.

"Well, you see, um. I used to protect another town, but uh more people thought I was just bad, a fiend if you say." I chuckled, "so I just left, I didn't need that kind of issue anymore, they even called the Guys In White just to try and get me to leave." it was sort of the truth, there were just some things that even I had to lie about to everyone, ghost or human.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well it's good that you came here I guess, only few of the people here think I'm bad news." He chuckled.

"That must be nice, to actually be appreciated for what you do for these people. I don't suppose that's all you wanted to talk about? Who cares what they think as long as they're safe." I smiled at Phantom hoping the subject would change.

"Well, uh do you have any special powers, I figured out I had this one a while back." Danny twirled his fingers around and formed a snowflake, he then twisted his hands and turned it into an ice gem, he kept switching it to many forms an ice sword, an ice statue, and finally a snowball which he tossed at me playfully.

"Ah, cryokinesis, it's such a nice special." I giggled brushing the snow off my shoulder, "but my special is a bit more... mental." I smiled wickedly at Danny scooting closer to him. "Think about a person, anyone you're more than acquainted with."

"O-okay," He blushed an adorable shade of green, "Umm like who?"

"You have any friends, family, a crush, enemies?"

"Okay, I got it." He smiled, the green blush still nipping his nose and cheeks. I looked into his toxic eyes and read, so much emotion for one ghost, almost human.

"Well, you've definitely got strong feelings for this person, a close friend perhaps? No, not a friend, definitely an enemy. You have such rage for this person, but you can't help but to respect them, you almost even like them, almost respectable. Of course if they wouldn't try to hunt you down all of the time."

"That's amazing, so you like read emotions in people, like how they feel about other people." He smiled at me, "By the way the 'person' was Skulker, he's a ghost. If you ever run into him... well, I'd just be careful."

"Okay," I giggled, "I'll be careful about this Skulker. And I don't just read how people feel about others, I can tell how you feel in a situation if you're sad, or hiding nerves with a smile, or a blank face. To me everyone's true feelings are as easy to read as open book, no matter how good they are at hiding it." I cocked a smile, it's no ice manipulation, but I'm proud of the special I have.

"That's so cool, but you don't just do that to everyone right?"

"Well no, I do give people their privacy. I only do it to get inside an enemy's head, or to make sure nobody's lying to me, I'd never just go up to a person and see if they have a crush on someone." Danny laughed.

"How crazy would that be?" He followed with a fit of giggles. He put his hands on the bench, brought his shoulders to his cheeks, and tried to hide the laughter by looking down into his chest. I couldn't help but to smile, his laughter was so full of life and whole-hearted, it was contagious.

"What's so funny?" I giggled a little more, this ghost boy is pretty cool.

"Well, now that I think about it," He managed between giggles, then his voice got much more serious. "I don't even know you or didn't, and you didn't even know me, but here we are in a clearance in the woods talking like somehow we've known each other more than we thought we did." Our smiles faded as we let the past forty minutes sink in. _I know he's not bad now, but how could I just follow some boy into the woods? I didn't even know him, but... ugh I'm so stupid!_

"Well I guess it was a good thing I was willing to follow you out here, I've never had a ghost friend before, well... we are friends, right?" I cocked my head to the side, I'm so bad at this.

"Well, yea. I have a few ghost friends, but none are like you. Can we maybe do this again?" He smiled, I read his eyes so well. _He really thinks of me as a friend, I'm friends with a ghost boy._

"Sure, um you free tomorrow?" I shrugged looking back at him.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." He stood up and reached his hand out, this time I took it and he helped me stand up. We flew back silently and waved our goodbyes before going on our own. I sighed as I landed comfortably on my bed and changed back. I can use my ghost half in peace, I finally have friends on both sides.

"Jozie? Is that you, where the heck have you been?" Chris came through my door and sat next to me on my bed. I sat up,

"I was out." I shrugged, _it hasn't been too long since I was gone... has it?_

"Where? Were you with anyone, don't lie to me Jozie."

"I was just with a friend." I rolled over on my side and tucked the blanket over my shoulder.

"Jozie." I could feel Chris's eyes boring into me as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. I sighed, and sat back up.

"I met a boy, we just kinda hung out," I looked away. _It's sort of the truth._

"Who is he? Where did you go?" Chris turned my face back to him before hugging me calmly.

"Oh, come on you're just like mom!" I pulled from the hug, but Chris just stared me down.

"I met Danny Phantom, as a ghost. He doesn't know about my human half, but he's the only friend I've got who's close with my ghost side." I confessed letting my back slump, and my head drop.

"It's okay Jozie, I'm just glad you weren't hurt. You're really friends with the hero of Amity Park?" Chris smirked cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh? How do you know about everything before me?" I pouted frowning at his smug face.

"Well actually I found out during the ghost fight today," He winked with a smirk. "After you two left the scene everybody was talking about it like it was the biggest thing since Ember McClain." I chuckled, remembering that a ghost pop-star was once a huge thing worldwide, too bad I wasn't near close enough to Amity Park to help out. I guess that explains Phantom's hero work.

"Well what do you know about him?" I tilted my head, maybe I knew something before he did for once.

"Well I know he's been here since early September, he protects the town from ghosts, almost every girl in Casper High has a crush on him, and he always cracks jokes when he fights a ghost."

"Oh really," I snickered at the thought of a girl in our school swooning over Phantom like he was some pop-star. "Well did you know that his special is ice powers? He also has other ghost friends, and he's my age."

"He told you this? It's so weird, you two only met today."

"I told you Chris he's friendly, not all ghosts are evil."

"True. Come on, you've got school tomorrow. You should finish your work then get to bed."

"Yes, mom." I teased, "Speaking of which, where are mom and dad?"

"They had to go out for a meeting, they'll probably be back soon." Chris kissed my head then left my room. I finished my homework fairly quickly considering I had three subjects of work to do for the night, and passed out on my bed not even waiting for dinner.

I woke with a start sensing a presence in the room. I jerked awake sitting up and scanned the area.

"Sorry, for scaring you Jozie," My mom smiled above me. "It's time to get ready for school." I got ready then took off, I thought today would be a nice day to fly to school since it's quick and beats the bus any day. I finally reached Casper High, and I floated over watching the last of the students walk in.

"Hey Jozie!" I heard a voice dangerously close to my left.

"Wha-? Who? Ugh, Danny!" My anger faded into a smile. "Phantom what're you doing here?" I stopped in mid-air putting my hands on my hips.

"Well I saw you and thought I should catch up." He smiled innocently, and forced out a fake giggle.

"Yea, well I have places to be," I shrugged.

"Yea, but I'm sure you still have some time." He rocked on his heels, which looked pretty silly in mid-air.

"Well, I have some time, but OH MY GOSH WATCH OUT!" I yanked Phantom by the collar pushing him next to me before putting a forcefield in front of us. _Where the heck did that blast come from?_

"You!" Danny looked at the figure. A girl that seemed no older than the two of us was dressed in a red and black, very high tech body suit with multiple ghost weapons hanging off of her belt, and was riding a matching high tech red and black board.

"Oh, hanging out with your little girlfriend Phantom?" She growled whipping out a bigger ghost gun. Danny and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Girlfriend? That's a good one miss, but the problem is we're not going out, and three's a crowd." I scowled at her shooting a golden ray at her gun knocking it out of her hands. "Just because Danny's talking to some girl it doesn't mean we're 'going out,' just run off with your stupid ghost toys and we can all just go in peace." I remembered, I still have to get in the school and these two can't see me, or they might figure it out.

"Why you little, ugh! You're gonna get it ghost girl! You, and Phantom." She pulled out a handgun from her pocket and fired. Danny and I both sidestepped away from each other letting the blast harmlessly pass through the gap, and stepped back next to each other smiling proudly. Danny and I chuckled and high-fived before facing the girl again.

"Oh, yea? Take this!" She shot her ray again, but this time it made contact with my forearm._ OH COME ON! That was my good-arm, now how am I supposed to get through the day without anyone noticing it?_

"Hey! I never hurt you, can't you just leave us we're not causing any trouble." I wrapped my hand around the long cut on my forearm in attempt to stop the bleeding.

"You being here is trouble enough, you ghost!" She scowled aiming her gun again. I lifted my hands in defense letting a small amount of bluish-red blood to seep from the cut, and trickle down my arm.

"Come on, I think we should really just-" I was cut off by the tardy bell and I cursed under my breath.

"I'll uh, see you later." Danny shyly flicked his wrist and was off. The suited girl scoffed and went too, leaving me to go inside invisibly and change in an empty hall. I checked my arm, the cut was still there but it stopped bleeding. I wiped the dried blood off so nobody would notice the unnatural blood color I had, then went to the nurse to get a bandage and a pass so I could at least have a valid reason for being so late to French. I got my pass and jogged down the hall, I was already so late I didn't even bother putting my bag in my locker. The next few periods went by fairly quickly with the occasional stare, or 'what happened?' mouthed to me by Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

"So, what happened? You said you'd tell us." Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at me wryly before sitting at our usual table.

"It's really not so bad, the nurse only wrapped it in gauze because it was too long for any of the bandages," I started._ Come on, just make up something, anything! _

"Okay, but how'd you get that kind of cut on your arm?" Tucker got us back on the subject. _Damn it Tucker!_ I sighed, there was no getting out of this.

"Just got a little banged up in combat practice really. We were doing competitions and I got a little cut." _  
_

"Okay, that would explain the cut, but wouldn't you have gotten it bandaged sooner?" _Damn it Sam, can you not be so smart for once!_

"Oh, I just had to get it changed, the old one was getting ripped." I smiled, I better have pulled it off.

"Okay," They all huffed at once, they didn't sound to sure about my excuse but at least it was off the subject.

"So," Danny started, "did any of you hear about that new ghost. Jozie Fiend, is it?" I think my eyes left my head, and my face turned whiter than Phantom's hair. _He just said what!? _

"Yea, almost everyone in school is talking about her," Sam rolled her eyes and stabbed her fork into her salad.

"So?" Tucker argued, "She's totally school-talking-about-her worthy. Did you even see her for yourself?"

"Oh, I've seen enough." Sam glared daggers at Tucker.

"Well," Danny stepped between the two, "I think she's pretty cool, maybe with her help Phantom could handle the ghosts, and his crazy life."

"Yea, well PHANTOM can handle it all on his own." Sam glared at Danny. _Jeez it seems like she's talking to Phantom himself._

"Yes, but every fight could end quicker with a little assistance!" Danny snapped back. Then the two really went at it, arguing as if nobody else was in the cafeteria, each in my defense. Well maybe not mine, but you know..._  
_

"Danny just listen, all I'm saying about Jozie Fiend is-"

"Ugh JOZIE FIEND IS HORRIBLE!" Paulina cut off Sam and stamped her foot on the ground. _What the? Where did she come from?_

"You know for once, and I can't believe I'm saying this- I actually agree with Paulina."

"Whatever goth. Jozie Fiend is getting way too popular here, it's like nobody even notices me anymore!" _Wow, conceded much?_

"All the guys talk about her non-stop, and she'll totally steal Phantom from me!" I almost died trying to stifle my laughter then let out a few.

"You seriously think you have a shot with the ghost boy? Even if you did, I'm sure Fiend just wants nothing more than friendship, it's not like every two ghosts you see just end up dating you know."

"Ugh whatever loser, Fiend is still going down for being near Phantom, and for taking the focus away from me Casper High is mine!" Paulina raged off angrily stamping her feet.

"O-okay-y" I managed between laughter, "What the heck was that about?" I continued laughing, I don't think I've seen anything more amusing at school than a conceded spanish princess get mad at a ghost she doesn't even know.

"Paulina has major popularity issues, and an even more major crush on Phantom." Tucker laughed along with me realizing how ridiculous that sounded.

"Well it's true!" Sam said accusingly. "I hope Fiend really does take Phantom from her, that would be a riot." Danny twisted his face to Sam angrily. They had a small conversation of angered whispers that ended with 'well, she doesn't know that.' A few sighs and apologies later we all just decided to drop the subject. _Jeez I'm causing more mayhem in this school than I did in my old town, at least nobody's getting hurt. _Lunch, and English eventually ended and I was off. I had plans with Phantom. I left my bag at home, and flew out as Jozie Fiend. I went over to the Nasty Burger to meet Phantom since we always seemed to end up finding each other there. I floated over the area and looked for Phantom, he was with Paulina? I went down to see what was going on.

"Oh my gosh! Phantom, you came for me!"

"No, actually I didn't look I'm trying to find OH! Hi Jozie." Phantom smiled, clearly happy to see that I was here to get miss crazy away from him.

"Danny, you never told me you were a pop-star here." I laughed. "Apparently I just found your crazy fangirl base." I broke out laughing, this was just too good.

"Well, yea actually, but whatever." He rolled his eyes annoyed at the situation.

"So, are we still on for today or what?" I finished laughing.

"What are you talking about? Phantom's here with me." Paulina seethed. _Jeez anger issues much?_

"Actually we have plans," Danny smiled.

"Ugh back off ghost girl, he's mine!"

"Good, have him, but for today I'm taking my FRIEND Danny Phantom, and we're going to stick with our plans." Before princess could speak again I grabbed Phantom's hand and we flew off.

"Thanks for the save." He chuckled waving to Paulina, who was shouting curses in spanish at me.

"No problem really. I'm just sorry you have to go through that every time you make an appearance." We flew the rest of the way into the clearance in silence.

"So, who was that girl? You know, from this morning."

"Oh that's right I forgot about that. How's your arm by the way?"

"Good, it should be fine, but who was that?"

"Let me see it." Phantom looked at my arm with concern

"Uh, okay, but only if you tell me who that was."

"She's just some girl who hates me, now let me see it." He demanded more than asked.

"Fine." Phantom smirked as he came closer, and slowly unwound the gauze from the cut. The scar ran down my arm, and was a lot thicker than I remembered it, just a little thicker than my thumb. Once he saw it he immediately fell silent and held my arm gently.

"I'm sorry," was all he could say before wrapping it back up in gauze.

"Danny it's fine, I'm a quick healer."

"No, it's not. You got hurt saving me, and I couldn't even help you."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it's not your fault."

"But I should've been there for you, and I wasn't."

"Really I'm okay, you don't have to-"

"No, I do. It's the least I can do. I'm sorry." I smiled, there were no words for his generosity.

"Okay." I sat next to him on the log bench and we sat there in a comfortable silence listening to the breeze.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" Phantom broke the silence not even turning to look at me.

"I uh do some hand-to-hand combat," I shrugged.

"Oh really? Well let's see what you can do." He challenged standing up and walking to the other end of the clearance. "Show me what you've got."

"Alright." I stood up and took off in a slow run before preforming a slightly off round-off back handspring, then finally landing a few feet in front of him in a fighting stance.

"Show me what you've got." I smirked, it felt like it's been forever since I did that.

"Oh, want to get all fancy now do you?" He chuckled then preformed a near perfect round-house kick.

"Pretty good Phantom." I chuckled, then we continued to fight. It wasn't a serious fight so neither of us hurt the other using only light kicks, punches, and blocks. Finally he managed to catch me off guard before playfully tackling me and pinning me to the ground.

"Gotcha!" He laughed kneeling over me. I struggled beneath him, but his grip only got tighter around my arms and kept me down.

"Okay, okay you got me, you win, now get off of me!" I laughed as much as I could between panting. His hair slightly stuck to his forehead with sweat, and he looked probably as winded as I did.

"Not until you say that I Danny Phantom am a better fighter." He smiled down at me.

"Or what?" I smirked remembering that I still had my legs.

"Or I'll have to-woah!" He didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before I wedged my legs between us and kicked him off of me. I then got him in the same position, but I sat on his stomach so he couldn't kick me off.

"Who's the better fighter now?" I smiled down at Phantom who was now trying to blow the hair from his face.

"I think I'd still get that one," He smirked before turning intangible and sinking into the ground."

"Hey, no fair! I got you off without using ghost powers." I chuckled looking around for him. I heard his voice from behind me,

"yeah, but you never said I couldn't use them." Phantom smirked holding my arms behind my back. "Now, if you'll excuse me ma'm I'm going to have to take you down to the station for some questioning." He said in a deeper sarcastic voice.

I laughed, while struggling in his grip failing to free my arms, damn this kid must work out!

"Now just hold still," he laughed then gave up the police officer act and fell over laughing letting me go. We both bent over on the ground laughing at how ridiculous we were, and how crazy this all seemed.

"So, you wanna head back? I'll race you there." I smirked, the sun was well on it's way down, and if I got home any later my parents would freak.

"You're so on!" He smiled before we both shot up and flew back to Amity Park. We both hovered over the Nasty Burger and smiled.

"So, you wanna meet up again on Friday? Maybe we could go somewhere else," he offered with a shrug.

"Oh okay. You have any idea where?"

"I dunno, maybe a movie or something. We could always sneak in." He smiled mischievously.

"Now that wouldn't be legal now would it?" I smirked at him.

"Well, how do you suppose we go up to the ticket counter like this, and buy tickets?" I laughed imagining the image of the frightened employee.

"Alright, I see your point. So movie Friday?"

"Sure, it's a date." I felt like that left his mouth before his mind intended to stop it because he immediately blushed green, and clasped his hand over his mouth.

"O-okay," I stuttered, I felt my entire face heat up, and turn a darker shade of indigo as a blush."It's a date," I laughed before waving and flying off.

I got home and rested on my bed before changing back._ What the hell did I just do? _I shrugged it off then did my homework, and ate a bowl of soup for dinner. Apparently I was lucky enough that my parents would be out late again so they wouldn't worry about me being gone. I sunk into bed and had only one thought before I fell asleep, _I have a date on Friday._

**Now before all of you DannyxSam shippers type a 300 word rant about my O.C taking her place I just want to set a few things straight (with a few spoilers for the next few chapters) Danny DOES NOT end up with Jozie, and they don't even go on the date (Danny ends up with Sam later in the story but I'm being evil and won't tell you when (: hahaha!) I just needed this as a setup for the next part of the chapter, those of you (which is probably a minuscule amount) that shipped my OC with Danny... sorry? But just know this won't be a ship and will be shut off in a few chapters but this is fairly important to the story as a whole so it had to be put in there (it was also pretty fun to write so bonus) I hope you enjoyed this chapter reviews/follows/favorites would be appreciated and as always**

**Happy Reading! (btw one last thing I'm making a few changes to my O.C's design and a drawing of her in human form so look for that because it'll be up soon!)**


	5. Chapter 3 part 2

**Part 2 is finally here! The picture that is now the story cover is a recent doodle of Jozie's concept design. Most of the flaws of the older doodles were worked out, and I really like the way it turned out, but it might go through a few minor changes. I hope you enjoy this week's chapter!**

Friday seventh period:

I stepped into the cafeteria, but today I was alone. I walked over to the table and saw Sam, Danny, and Tucker, but immediately stopped once I was in earshot I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Dude, are you crazy?" Tucker whisper-yelled at Danny.

"What, for asking someone out?" Danny whispered just as bitterly in self-defense.

"Not, just someONE Danny!" Sam leaned in glaring knives at him. _Wow, she might as well write on her forehead 'I like you Danny,' and he still wouldn't have a clue. _

"So, she said yes! What's the big deal, can't I have a girl like me?" He shrugged leaning out of their circle slightly.

"Yea, but she doesn't even know half of you!" Sam narrowed her eyes.

"So? I'll... get to that." Danny rubbed his neck nervously.

"You can't tell HER!" Tucker's eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Why not? Every ghost in the ghost zone knows my secret." _Wait, what? Could this be about his family's ghost hunting hobby? But what would that have to do with this?__  
_

"Yea, but that's just the thing! Didn't you ever wonder why she doesn't know?" Sam interjected continuing to scowl at Danny.

"Look does it matter? I have a date, why aren't you happy for me?" Danny gave the two a hard glare.

"We are, I mean... ugh do whatever you want I'm done discussing this!" Sam threw her arms up and Turned in the other direction. These three are way too confusing. I snapped from my shock and presented an average face as I went up to the three, who were now sitting in their usual seats exchanging evil glares towards one another.

"Hey uh, what's up with the glares, you guys okay?" I cocked my head to the side pretending I didn't just hear their conversation.

"Well, I for one am just fine!" Danny forced a smile then angrily bit into his burger.

"Is this a bad time? I'll just go if-"

"No, Jozie just sit. It's okay really." Sam seemed more visibly calm than Danny, but still had fire raging in her eyes.

"O-okay, well um you wanna tell me what's wrong? Maybe I could help." I tried with a not too forced shaky smile.

"It's nothing, we just had a stupid argument, but it's okay now." Sam turned to the guys with a faux smile, hoping they'd follow her lead.

"Yea," Tucker smiled. "No need to help, it's already over. I can't even remember what we were arguing about." He laughed nervously and mumbled something to Danny.

"SO," Danny spoke louder than he'd hoped to, "How's everyone's Friday going, because I am actually enjoying this one." Danny looked up and smiled.

"Well, Danny I'm surprised. What has you feeling so good today, and where can I get it?" I chuckled, hoping the tension lifted.

"Well actually I-uh... today just got a whole lot worse!" Danny stared off into the distance with panic. Just then the cafeteria filled with screams, and I turned around to face an oversized squid thrashing wildly and breaking its way inside, also destroying the walls that separated classrooms from the cafeteria. Danny sprinted off with his bag into the hall. Sam and Tucker sighed, and sat there completely unfazed by the havoc around them.

"You guys are seriously just going to sit here? There's a ghost in here for crying out loud!" I ran my hand through my hair. _These kids are nuts!_

"Uh, yea." Sam and Tucker said unanimously rolling their eyes at me like the 'duh' tone their voices held.

"Whatever, I am out!" I grabbed my bag, and ran down the hall to the girl's bathroom before changing form. I flew back to the cafeteria, and smiled as I saw Phantom already on the spot shooting green rays at the monster. I sneaked up behind Danny, shot a golden ray from behind at the squid's head, and watched it fall.

"Hey Danny," I grabbed Phantom's shoulders as I said it into his ear.

"Gah!" he flinched as I had hoped, "Oh, hey Jozie." He smiled warmly, I smiled back just enjoying each other's presence.

"Uh, still an evil ghost squid you know!" Sam yelled up to us, taking us back to the situation at hand. Danny turned to her angrily before getting whacked at by the ghost-squid.

"Oh my gosh!" I saw him in the air seconds before hitting the opposite wall then sinking to the ground. I turned to the monster, and growled at it before shooting golden rays from both of my hands right into it's unsuspecting eye causing it to step back and stumble. Out of nowhere as it was falling, an oversized tentacle grabbed me and dragged me down with it. I yelped in surprise as I hit into the ground with a hard thud, and the pain shot through me. _U__gh this is not how my Friday should be going! _

"OH, NO YOU DID NOT!" I heard Danny rant from his new position, he was floating just over the squid with a face twisted in such rage I felt shudders. Phantom then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the beast, kicking and punching as if it were his personal dummy, the squid failing to escape his brutal attacks. A bright blue-white light appeared as Phantom sucked the beast into what looked like a metal thermos, and closed the contraption muttering curses while shaking it angrily. He then flew over to me just as I brushed the debris off and stood up shakily.

"Are you okay?" Danny eyed me with concern, supporting my shoulders to help me stand straight.

"Yea, other than the squid slime," I chuckled turning intangible to let the black goop slide off. Even though I assured him, Danny proceeded to check my arms for any cuts I may have missed.

"You sure? You took a pretty hard fall there and-"

"She said she was fine." Sam blankly interrupted crossing her arms about three feet in front of us. She appeared out of nowhere and somehow managed to get so close without us noticing. Danny looked at her with slitted eyes then turned back to me.

"Just another fangirl," he spat loud enough for the two of us to hear. Sam's eyes widened and engulfed with flames, I could've swore they actually had tiny fires blaring in them as she stomped off angrily with her bug backpack. Tucker looked back at us and frowned then ran off calling for Sam. Danny frowned then looked back at me, his face softened.

"I'm sorry about that," he sighed looking to the side.

"It looked like they knew you, like you're their good friend." I stepped closer to him, Danny looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"No, it's just uh... I have to-" he turned about to fly off. I could see the tears building in his eyes.

"Hold up," I grabbed his wrist before it went out of my reach, and I pulled him into a hug.

"I'll see you later, okay?" I whispered in his ear, which was a little hard considering how much taller he was. I felt his soft smile press up against my face.

"Okay," he pulled away, squeezed my hand lightly, then flew off. I felt the indigo blush rise up to my cheeks when I saw that the rest of the cafeteria was watching, and a variety of looks were plastered on each of the kids' faces. There were many expressions (mostly from the girls) of envy, jealousy, and awe, and most of the guys held stern faces of disbelief, shock, and uncertainty. I turned invisible and left as quickly as I could, escaping to the same stall in the girl's bathroom to change back, grab my bag off of the hook I left it on, and sprint out just after the bell ending lunch rung. Of course the bathroom I chose was farther from English than the cafeteria. I jogged down the hall then worked my way into a run down the next two turns, and sped up to a faster run that wouldn't qualify as a sprint down the entrance of the hall to Mr. Lancer's class. Just as I got to the door I hit into a concrete wall and fell backwards to the floor. _J__eez what is it with me running into people lately?_

"Jozie, Is that you?" Danny's voice broke through my wall of confusion.

"Danny? Ugh we've seriously got to stop running into each other like this!" I sat up rubbing my temples.

"You're telling me! I don't think my head can take any more of it." Danny sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well running into you is no feather pillow either." Danny chuckled at the statement then finally stood up.

"Come on, we still have to get to class." He held out his hand, and I took it letting him help me up before we walked in and took our seats. Of course we managed to get here a minute early, of course we had to sit through the glares, of course we had to deal with the tension, and of course Paulina had to be the one to start it all.

"I can't believe Phantom chose to be with that icky ghost girl!" The spanish queen-bee announced loud enough for the class to hear. I wish I had sunglasses on to cover the eye-roll that escaped, it was all I could do to keep from yelling at the envious snob. Just then Sam sent an evil glare to Paulina,

"does it really even matter? You weren't his everything deal with it, what did you expect that he'd just fall in love with you?"

"Oh shut it goth loser! Just because you would never have a shot with him it doesn't mean I wouldn't, I'M POPULAR!" Paulina pouted.

"You don't get it do you? He'd never like you because you're just a shallow, spoiled girl." Paulina gaped her mouth, I almost would've laughed if the situation wasn't so tense.

"Maybe Sam is just trying to say that being human, or ghost doesn't matter and that it's just the character that counts!" Danny stood, directing that more to Sam than to Paulina.

"Like you'd know anything about character Danny, I'm sure she doesn't even know the whole truth!" The whole class turned their heads to Danny as if it were a ping-pong match rather than an argument. I guess the tension from lunch today only got worse.

"So, what does it matter? If the feelings are true then why should it?" The whole class grew silent, even Paulina stopped her quiet pouts. Who knew Danny could be so sentimental? How do you even come back to something like that?

"Because the truth hurts Danny, and you'll get hurt if you don't realize it sooner." Sam sat down upset turning her head away, letting her raven hair hide her face.

Danny had a look of deep pain in his glassy, blue eyes as they dropped. He reached his hand out slightly and opened his mouth as if he was about to pour his soul out in the middle of class, but couldn't say anything more than 'Sam' as he was interrupted by the bell and Mr. Lancer stepped into the room. Danny slumped into his seat scrunching his eyes to hold back the tears, he had never been so difficult to read. Every thoughtful apology he had waiting for his friends was more heart-wrenching than the last, I had to turn away. The period seemed to drag on forever, Tucker and Sam kept passing notes, and a few stern looks at Danny. Danny shrugged and mouthed countless apologies over to them along with a few notes of his own. Tucker and Sam would read it and just pass another note to him, and he would frown in disapproval. I felt so bad that I couldn't even help, I was useless, and had barely any clue what was going on. All we could do was sit and let the tension thicken as the minutes passed. After what seemed like an eternity the bell rung and school was over. Sam was first to leave, quickly striding past everyone else keeping her head down and her face covered. Danny left second calling for her while Tucker held on to his shoulder to keep up, I guess the boys made up then. I tried to get past the wave of kids trying to leave but I was shoved to the back forced to let everyone leave before me. I finally squeezed my way through the crowded hall, and met up with the three at our lockers.

"Sam, listen to me," Danny pleaded with guilt and sorrow lacing his voice. "Whatever I said today you know I never meant it, I am more than sorry for ever saying it, and you know I could never forgive myself if you don't forgive me." Danny dropped his books, and pulled Sam into an apologetic hug.

"I forgive you Danny, don't feel guilty I'm the one who messed this all up. I should've been happy for you, I am happy for you. I guess I just got a little freaked out, I just don't want you getting hurt."

"You're the best." Danny squeezed Sam one final time before opening his locker, and stuffing his books into his purple backpack. I walked over and kneeled down to reach my bottom locker.

"So you guys all made up?" I smiled up at the trio before reaching into my locker, and grabbing out the few books I needed to take home for the weekend.

"Yup!" Danny smiled proudly, "how about you all come to my house tonight, say around eight thirty?"

"Alright," Tucker shrugged and Sam nodded readily in agreement.

"Uh sure, but why so late?" I stood up closing my empty locker.

"I have uh, plans a little earlier today," Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Okay, see you at eight thirty." I smiled, walking outside with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Before we parted off Chris came over to us, and smiled.

"Hey guys," he flashed a brilliant smile. "Uh, Jozie you want me to drive you home today?" _That's weird... Chris almost never offers to drive me home, he usually lets me walk home how I like to._

"Sure," I smiled at him then turned back to the trio who were all exchanging slightly confused glances, they also knew he never usually offered me a ride home, but shrugged it off just as I did. I waved to my friends as they walked off, and split to walk home. I stepped into the front seat of Chris's casual blue car,

"Okay, so what's up? Why'd you offer to drive me home today of all days?" I looked at Chris who just adjusted the mirrors and started the car with a smile.

"Oh, no reason Jozie, or should I call you Miss Phantom?" Chris turned to me, and smirked devilishly before I punched his shoulder.

"Shut up! But how did you- I mean... what?" I was totally baffled this time, Chris was always one step ahead of me in everything, but this? How?

"Well even if I hadn't seen what happened it was all anyone in my class could talk about during ninth period." I was still puzzled, Chris couldn't be that good at this.

"When did you see it? We don't even have lunch together."

"I'm in the classroom right next to the cafeteria the ghost-squid broke through the wall, and we saw everything." Chris's lips tugged back into a grin "So, when did you and Phantom become a thing?"

"He, uh asked me out on Tuesday, we're gonna see a movie later. We're not exactly a 'thing' though." I blushed dropping my head slightly. He smiled even wider,

"so this is your first date huh, you nervous?" He held out 'nervous' childishly, and followed it with a snicker.

"Shut up Chris! And, actually no I'm not, Phantom and I are friends, but we're not... well... whatever I'm just fine!" I narrowed my eyes at Chris who was now starting to break out in laughter.

"I just have to ask you one thing," I fiddled with my fingers slightly, "you seriously don't mind me dating a ghost?" Chris sighed as he parked the car in front of our house,

"I can't say that I don't find it a little weird, but he seems like a nice character. If you're happy with him then fine, just make sure he doesn't do anything to you, like... this!" Chris reached over and started to tickle me.

"Okay! O-okay S-sto-op!" I managed between giggles and my shielding arms. Chris smiled at me before leaving the car, and I did the same walking up the cement walkway up to our average-sized home. I went in, grabbed an apple and ate as I changed into ghost form. I still had a few minutes before I had to meet Danny at the movie theater. I finished my apple and was about to run off when Chris stopped me,

"woah, woah, woah, hold up there kid! Don't I get a proper goodbye?" Chris smiled opening his arms, I smiled and took his hug. I keep forgetting how short I really am until I'm right next to the tallest member of our family, my head just reaches his chest, so his shoulders slump over my head.

"Have fun Jozie," Chris bent down to say in my ear before I flew off.

I could've sworn the movie theater was somewhere around the mall, but I have no memory of getting there. I remembered going to the mall from Danny's house, but I forgot how to get there too! _Ugh, this isn't working out, I have no idea where I am! Maybe I should call someone. _I was about to pull out my phone, but I remembered that I left it at home so Phantom wouldn't find out that I'm really just some hybrid freak. I flew from over the town, trying to find the Fenton home so I could find my way to the movie theater better. _I should seriously get a map or something, this small town is complicated. _I flew overhead eyeing a few buildings before I was hovering over the 'Fenton Works' laboratory. I flew up slightly higher hoping I'd find the mall before I saw a person shouting from the window.

"I'll get you ghost! You just passed the wrong house!" _Wait what? AGH! How could I forget that the Fenton's were ghost hunters?_

"What, no! Sorry for bothering you ma'm, I'll just- AGH!"

I barely missed a green blast from an ecto gun Ms. Fenton shot through the window. I tried making my escape by flying over head, but another blast came and hit me dead on. The world went fuzzy and kept spinning increasingly faster, objects were getting bigger, and I couldn't make out anything. I realized I was starting to spiral down, right into a house! I couldn't focus on anything, I was using the rest of my strength to remain in ghost form long enough to sink through the walls of the building, and crash-land into the building. I kept my face scrunched hoping I would remain in my ghost form, which was my biggest priority at the moment. I tried to examine where I was blindly by first trying to get up off of what felt like a carpet floor. As I tried to get up I lost all of my power and control, I only got to my hands and knees to crawl a few feet before my body slowly forced me back into human form. Just then right in front of me in the darkness I heard heavy breathing, I could've sworn my heart skipped eight hundred beats faster. _Wait... why doesn't this feel like the floor. _I realized that I placed my hand on someone's foot and I immediately jerked back, and forced myself to sit on my ankles. _I think you should open your eyes Jozie... the faster you know, the better. One... two... three!_

"Oh... my... god," I saw a wildly blushing face with dazzling blue eyes I could only recognize as one boy's eyes I know. His mopped raven hair fell just over his right side, before flicking it away revealing his whole face. He sat hugging his knees in the corner of his bedroom staring at me like a deer in headlights.

"Danny?" I gaped, I was just glad he was a friend.

"J-Jozie... you're a halfa." I tried my hardest to force a smile just to hold back the tears, then looked away letting the tears slowly fall as my entire world crumbled from the inside.

"Now you know..." I shrugged, and hugged my own knees before looking down, letting my tussled hair fall as it pleases around my face not caring about anything.

"Jozie, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't care if you're human or half ghost, you're still, and always be my friend."

"Yea, right. I'm sure you're just like the others, scared of me, when people see something like me they don't know whether to run or experiment on me."

"Don't say that Jozie, you're different, but not for worse."

"Oh yea?" I growled, "What would you know? You don't have to hide your smile every day, you don't have to keep from making eye contact with everyone you come across, you don't even have anything to hide!"

"Well, that's where you're wrong..." Danny's face hardened and became serious as he stood up, and held his breath. He closed his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm going ghost' before a blue-white ring zapped around his torso as it split, and moved up and down. I nearly choked on my breath now recognizing the other ghost in front of me.

"D-Danny!? Y-you can't be. I thought I was the only one... are there any others like us?"

"Only one that I know, but he's an evil, crazy, fruit loop." Danny's face burned green in hate for the other. "But, now I think it's time for an explanation," he sat down next to me and reverted back into Danny Fenton.

I sighed, and started my story. When the GIW shot at me, that I was legally dead for half an hour, the combat lessons, how I revealed myself to save a friend, when my town fought for my rights from those who were terrified of the fact that I was a science experiment gone wrong that spent every day fighting powerful beings. I clamped my eyes shut at the memories letting a few more tears fall. I also told him that my family knows my secret, and that the ghost DNA nearly took over my human form which changed my normal green eye color into a glowing green, and made my teeth into fangs. He nodded along, and rubbed my back as I sat there trying to stop the silent tears. I felt so weak, he hadn't said a word to me during my explanation, he didn't panic when he revealed himself, he didn't even shed a tear when he explained his story, and how he still hides this secret from his family though they caused this in the first place. He stood up offered his hand. I took his hand and stood up, but instead of letting go he pulled me into a hug, it felt like we both needed it. I tried stopping the tears from falling as I held into the hug, but I ended up soaking his shoulder in tears and eyeliner. After a few minutes I felt hollow, and empty like I had no purpose anymore. _All I ever wanted was a normal life, but that just can't happen when I was a hybrid being. Not a ghost not a girl... what am I?_ I sighed dropping the thought, and pulled from the hug while turning into my ghost half.

"I should probably tell Sam and Tucker, it's only fair if you all know, they know that you're Phantom." Danny nodded as he reverted back into Phantom.

"Well they're not coming until eight thirty so we have some time. You maybe uh still wanna see that movie?" I smiled, having totally forgotten we were supposed to go out today.

"Sure, but a movie's a bit cliché now is it? I mean, we are halfas our possibilities are endless," Danny snickered.

"Like what?" Danny shifted slightly.

"Come on, I've always wanted to do this!" I dragged Danny by the arm, and pulled him out of the wall and jumped towards the concrete, but picked up a few feet before we made contact with the ground. We rose up together towards the sky and stopped to 'land' on a cloud.

"O-okay!" Danny laughed "What did you want to do?" He tilted his head while kicking his legs out and sitting on the cloud I picked.

"This." I shrugged, "I've always wanted to have a conversation on a cloud, it just seems comfy." I lie on my stomach kicking my legs up. Danny giggled,

"you're a strange halfa, you know that?" Danny chuckled lightly, "although I'll admit this is pretty cool, I never realized how nice clouds are." He looked down smiling as he sifted his fingers through the mist.

"They are comfortable aren't they?" I shrugged, "I don't know why, but I always imagined having the best conversations up here with friends. I'd always lay in the clouds at home, but it was so lonely there." I frowned at the memories of looking down without having someone there with me, how I was just a freak that couldn't fit in.

"Well, you have a friend now. To be honest I always thought it would be cool to have one person that could understand what I was going through, being a half ghost isn't exactly normal, neither are we." Danny smiled placing his gloved hands to the side of the cloud.

"Hey Danny?" I turned my head slightly.

"Yea Jozie?" He turned to me, and I snickered.

"This is going to sound ridiculous but... have you ever had tangibility problems? Like when you first got your powers?" I sunk a little, he would be the only one who would probably help, or at least understand.

"Yea," he laughed, "why?"

"I had problems staying on the ground, and holding things the first month of having ghost powers. I guess it's just a ghost thing in general," I chuckled. "Like having to eat more than the average person, and healing faster than a normal human."

"Yea, definitely a ghost thing." Danny chuckled, "within the third month of having ghost powers I'd probably eaten ten times my body weight, and I had no idea where it all went." I laughed at the older memories that were starting to come up.

"I'll have to admit that is one of the better things of being a halfa, although every other girl hated me for being able to drop a few pounds by eating more, and don't ask how that works because even I don't understand it completely."

"You know I still don't get how my powers would turn me intangible every time I picked up something glass, or leaned on something. It's like it only happens at the exact time I need to play it cool."

"Yea, well I think the worst was that Friday your parents had us over and I sunk into the chair, and set off your parents's ghost trackers."

"That's right! I knew you got shorter, and that would explain my ghost sense going off the first few weeks you came here." Danny huffed, "and I thought I was going crazy!"

We laughed, and continued to talk about old memories dealing with the early stages of having ghost powers. Danny eventually stood up and floated from our cloud sinking down a little.

"It's eight twenty five, we should probably head back." I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, I'd have to tell Sam and Tucker, but I don't think I was mentally prepared for it.

"I uh... okay," I slinked over to him nervously.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Sam and Tucker will be thrilled to know that you're a halfa, they never judged me."

"Yea, but what if they're still mad, I pieced together your fight Danny. They weren't too happy about you asking me out." Danny swallowed, and shifted nervously.

"Yea, I guess, but they didn't know who you were. They thought you were a real ghost."

"Yea, but what about... never mind, let's just get this over with." I sighed, I'd have to break it to him sooner or later, it was all way too complicated right now.

"I'll be right with you the whole time, I promise." Danny smiled then grabbed my hand as we took off to his house together. We landed in his room just as we heard a knock at the door, probably Sam and Tucker.

"Danny, your friends are here!" Mr. Fenton called from downstairs.

"Just send them up dad!" Danny called. I flushed white, and nearly started to hyperventilate as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Danny held my hand assuringly.

"Hey, don't worry, they're still your friends too. Once they know that you're also our Jozie they'll-"

"What the heck, Phantom?" Sam spoke with venom in her voice flicking her eyes towards me as I shrunk slightly. Tucker followed in and widened his eyes,

"You brought her here?" He seemed more impressed than shocked.

"You guys can quit it, she knows." Danny stated bluntly.

"I thought you told us that you wouldn't, you promised!" Sam accused.

"I know just let us explain-" Danny tried, but Tucker cut him off.

"No, Danny. You lied to us, you said you wouldn't tell." Sam nodded in agreement.

"I had a good reason to!" Danny defended raising his voice slightly. Sam opened her mouth about to say something but I beat her to it.

"YOU GUYS STOP! Just please hear me out, let me say what I have to, and then you can talk about whatever you want. You two need to hear this, and I don't care that you don't like me because I know when I'm done you will change your minds." Tucker and Sam stood there in awe and I heard Sam mumble,

"what makes you so sure?" I shook it off, and sighed hoping that Danny was right and that this would all be cleared up quickly and painlessly.

"Well to be honest I don't really know where to start, I didn't get a chance to plan this out, but I know how it will end." I sighed again and turned to Danny.

"You ready?" He asked squeezing my hand assuringly, and I nodded slowly. Sam and Tucker exchanged confused glances as they continued to watch.

"One... two... three!" I closed my eyes as I allowed the blue-white rings to travel up and down my body, reverting me back into Jozie Green, while Danny also turned from Phantom to Fenton. I hesitantly opened my eyes and looked over to Sam and Tucker, their mouths were slightly agape, and I could see the apologies they were making in their eyes.

"Now before you say anything let me just clear up a few things, we didn't know about each others' human halves until today, I know everything about today's little argument, and no, I promise I'm not mad at either of you." I sighed clamping Danny's hand, terrified to hear what was about to come.

"Jozie, it's you! But how?" Sam stuttered, Tucker seemed like he was still trying to grasp at the situation.

"Can someone please explain this to me?" Tucker asked sitting down and rubbing his head. Me and Danny laughed lightly before sitting down ourselves letting the tension lift. I started my half if the story about how my ghost half came to be, and Danny picked up wherever I had to leave off to catch my breath. We continued switching back and fourth explaining the past few weeks, but we both seemed to know to cut out certain parts like when we hung out in the woods, when he asked me out, and our personal conversations. I explained most of today, but Danny piped in laughing at a few parts and explained his lightly side in-between.

"Although there's one thing I still don't get, why were you in the corner hugging your knees?" I laughed as we all turned to face towards Danny.

"Seriously, that's what you're confused about? I'm sure if you saw a ghost falling right towards you, crash landing in your room, then crawling blindly towards you, you'd find a corner too!" We all broke out into fits of laughter.

"Okay, I guess I would've been a little freaked out. I just can't believe it! The fact that you're Phantom was so obvious, it was right in front of me the whole time, I feel so stupid!"

"Hey, you're telling us Jozie Green, Jozie Fiend? It even sounds close!" Danny chuckled, and we all echoed filling the room with laughter.

"So, are you two going out?" Tucker asked turning his head to the side, Danny blushed and turned his head away.

"What, us? Oh-uh no, I guess. No, we're uh not..." I stammered, _crap how could I forget he asked me out! Technically we didn't know it was each other,_ but_ I can't date him, what about... I'll have to tell Danny the truth some point or another._

"Well then why are you still holding hands?" Tucker smiled smugly, and Sam looked as if she was going to rip all of our heads off. It took me until that moment to realize that Tucker was right, we were still holding hands. I flinched and pulled away just as Danny did, and I started to work my hair out of its bun while he rubbed the back of his neck to try and cover it up.

"It's uh-n-nothing," Danny sighed. Sam looked slightly calmer, but I can tell she was relieved to hear that and I smiled._ They don't know it now, but..._

"Why are you smiling?" Sam snapped me from my imagination looking at me like I have two heads.

"Oh, uh-nothing... breaking a small promise in a way..." I drabbled on blushing, _damn it I can't just read people like that. It's invasive! But oh so fun..._

"Like...?" Sam dragged out rolling her hands.

"Well, I-uh... remember how I said I could read people? I lied about it being a psychology trick, it's not something you can learn because believe me if you can it would probably be dangerous," I laughed imagining people fighting each other for thinking such horrible things about others. "My special oriented power is reading the others emotions, especially how they feel about other people, and well... I promised myself I wouldn't just use it randomly, but huh, here we are." I shrugged laughing nervously as Sam eyed me.

"Well, what did you read?" Sam leaned in, even the guys were now interested in what I was about to say.

"That, my friend is for me to use for you, and for you to find out later." I chuckled, I couldn't tell them now, not all together like this.

"Why can't you tell us now? We're all going to find out later anyways." Tucker pouted.

"Well, uh... it's a bit complicated right now- but I shouldn't have even read it in the first place, it was wrong of me to do." I finished quickly, I just couldn't let then know. I had to think this through.

"Okay," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me crazy, just because it isn't right, it doesn't mean I won't read any of you time to time." I smirked at Tucker who was now starting to blush.

We all laughed and continued to talk for hours until it was way past any sane person's curfew, and we had to go. Danny and I turned into ghosts and flew Sam and Tucker home just before the clock struck 12:30am, and their parents got too mad at them for staying out so late.

"Well, uh... today was uh, interesting." Danny chuckled rubbing his neck nervously.

"Definitely, interesting." I laughed along, trying not to glance around too much.

"Well, I'll uh see you on Monday," he smiled waving off.

"See ya Monday Danny," I smiled back before flying back home. I weaved through town and landed in my room on my bed before changing back into my human half. I knew Chris might be wondering about tonight, but I was just too tired to deal with any conversations at the moment. I quickly changed into pajamas before I heard shuffling in the hall. I tiptoed to my bed, and pretended to sleep seconds before the door creaked open. Chris moved over to the side of my bed, and sat before he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow Jozie," he smiled before petting my hair, and getting up to leave my room.

**What did Jozie read about Sam, and what is she planning for later? Exactly how much is she going to say about what really happened to Chris, and how will he react? What is she going to 'break' to Danny? I guess you'll just have to wait to read the next chapter XD thank you so much for reading, it means more than you think even if you don't bother to review or anything (although that would be just as highly appreciated) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review/follow/favorite as you'd like and as per every entry  
****Happy Reading!**


End file.
